SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER ME (EASTENDERS)
by covblazebabe
Summary: This fanfic focuses on the current story line, David and Carol's struggles, hopes and dreams and the demon that unfortualy 1 in 3 people have to face at some point in their lives, the demon that is cancer, this will be full of twists and turns, comedy, tragedy, mystery and romance. Srictly M rated!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people sorry it's been a while, here's a brand new fanfic based around EastEnders, I chose to do this one because iv had quite a few people ask why I haven't done another, seeing as the last one 'state of mind' was well liked I figured now David Wicks is back its time to do a second. Anyway as always I hope you enjoy reading, please comment or review if the mood takes you.

Someone to watch over me.

Chapter one

David sat alone, his head spinning, thoughts rushing through his mind. He felt scared, afraid of the future, afraid of what was to come. Carol was his world now, his head kept telling him to run a mile, but he couldn't, not this time. This time it was forever, he loved her, but his fear was holding him back, constantly taunting him.

Over the past few months he had been trying his hardest to treasure every last moment, for their future was so unsure, the chemotherapy was taking its toll. Carol had completely lost her hair, she was as bald as a coot, she was trying to put on a brave face yet David could see it was all an act.

He often sat outside the bathroom listening to her cry, he so wanted to break the door down, wrap his arms round her, to hold her, to make it all ok. That was the problem though, it wasn't all ok and right now he had a terrible niggling feeling that something bad was on the horizon.

Everything he did seemed to fall on deaf ears, he cooked, cleaned, did all the shopping and walked proudly with his head held high, his hand in Carols hand their fingers entwined, he wasn't embarrassed at all, if only the same could be said for Carol.

Lately she complained about his public display of affection, she criticised his every move, whatever he did was wrong, she was pushing him away. He shook his head and stood up, running his hand through his hair he began walking towards the house, it was getting dark now the night was cold, a gush of wind caught him off guard causing him to stumble slightly. He placed both hands on a near by wall to steady himself, he didn't want to go in, not yet, his eyes moved slowly towards the queen Vic, he contemplated popping over for a drink but he couldn't face the questions, that's all he got from people lately - questions, questions and more questions.

Of course the entire square was concerned about Carol, she had many friends, many people supporting her, this made David a tad uncomfortable he felt his job was being taken away from him. Whenever he tried to comfort her the same way other people did she totally blanked him, when he tried to give her a cuddle she backed away, he didn't understand it.

"David!" Came a voice from down the street, it was Terry, he hurried towards David an anxious look spread across his face, David gave him a polite nod "Terry" he muttered in a low tone.

"You haven't seen a short, bald woman knocking around have you?" He asked.

David shot him a look.

"Are you taking the piss!?" He spat standing up straight with clenched fists. Terry backed away his anxious look was now faded, he took a step back "no Dave mate, this woman she ran off without paying me the cab fair" he stated genuinely taking another step back.

"Is that right?" Questioned David placing his hands on his hips, Terry failed to respond allowing David to continue "One, never call me Dave and two, never refer to me as your mate!" He snapped pushing past Terry and heading to the pub, now he really needed a drink.

"Large whisky Mick" he called slamming a fifty pound note down on the bar.

"How's your Carol mate?" Asked Mick walking over a hint of sympathy in his voice. Here come the questions thought David "oh you know, cold, tetchy, keeps threatening to swap me for a dildo" replied David.

"Oh urm" "Lost for words are you?" Challenged David. Mick looked away unsure how to react. "How do you think she is Mick?" Continued David his voice now slightly raised, people began looking up from what they were doing, slowly the place went quiet.

"Look mate I'm sorry, I was only asking" Mick finally replied his voice almost a whisper. Seconds later Max appeared by Davids side, he could see there was going to be trouble, he placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him "can I have a word David?"

"You can have two, one is off" spat David shrugging Max's hand away and storming out of the pub. He was now in a really bad mood, he knew deep down people were only trying to be nice, understanding you might say, but of course nobody understood, not really, how could they possibly understand? It wasn't them with a sick, dying loved one, it wasn't them that had to deal with the sickness, the mood swings, the crying, they didn't have to live in constant fear everyday and night.

He glanced across the square to the light shinning brightly from the houses upstairs window, behind that window is where Carol would be sat he throught, most likely in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection, a reflection of what she had become, a reflection of a person she no longer recognised.

David wiped away a tear and began a slow walk towards the house, holding back the tears he took in a sharp breath, he still didn't want to go home. As he walked his mind flicked over different memories, memories of his life in the square with Carol, his mother, his children, his many love interests.

Half of these people were no longer here, they were either dead or had moved on, the square suddenly seemed very small, he suddenly felt very alone. Just then the sound of breaks screeching could be heard, he turned around not a moment to soon, quickly taking a step back he fell over the curb hitting the ground hard as the vehicle sped past.

"What the fuck!?" He yelped sitting up holding his shoulder. Suddenly a loud screech of breaks could be heard, a cacophony of sounds hit Davids ears, the atmosphere was filled with screams, screams of terror, he forced himself to his feet and rushed around the corner, he stopped and looked on in horror.

He pleaded his eyes were deceiving him, Carol lay lifelessly on the ground, Bianca by her side yelling and crying for help, the car was near by, it had crashed into a wall, shattered glass covered the road, he raced over and handed Bianca his mobile telling her, screaming at her to call an ambulance, a crowed had now began to gather, David was shaking, tears were blinding him.

The ambulance and police soon arrived, David and Bianca were quickly ushered to one side, the pair stood holding each other tightly, silently praying Carol would be ok.

"You better not treat that fucking maniac" shouted David to the emergency team. He was given a strange look from them all "the driver of the car" screamed David in anger.

"Sir" replied an officer of the law "there was no driver" …...…

That's all for chapter one guys! Hope you liked it! Please comment if you can!

Twitter;

covblazebabe

How about donating to cancer research? Simply go to the cancer research website and hit donate!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back people! Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it!

Someone to watch over me

Chapter 2

Davids brain took a minute to process the information that had just been fed to him "no driver?" He questioned baffled "what do you mean no driver?" His voice was shaking.

"The driver got away sir" the officer replied leaning against the wall jotting down notes in his pocket book. David shot him a look of disgust, this officer was far from professional, a right merchant banker David thought "well why aren't you out there looking for them!" He bellowed impatiently, the officer shrugged and spat out his chewing gum before answering "he or she will be long gone by now"

"Yes thanks to having prats like you on the job!" Yelled David, he was now raging, his blood was boiling, he needed to get away from this idiot before he did something silly.

After giving a brief statement of events to a different officer he drove himself and Bianca to the hospital, where Carol was in the middle of having tests, thankfully by all accounts there didn't appear to be any major damage, just cuts and bruises, it appears the car only clipped her and due to her current state of health she passed out.

David and Bianca sat at her bedside while they awaited some final test results. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long, everything was fine and Carol was discharged. Bianca put her straight to bed to rest, while David stood propped up against the mini bar with a much needed double whisky, he was still a little shaken.

Confusion flooded his thoughts, who the hell was driving that car? Were they after him? Were they maybe after Bianca or Carol? Was it just a random joy rider? A drunk driver perhaps? He began replying the events in his head, there was no horn when the car sped towards him, he was sure whoever was driving had drove straight at him.

The car definitely didn't swerve to avoid him, he was adamant about that.

"Are you ok Dad?" Came Bianca's voice from behind him, he turned slowly and smiled at her, a warm reassuring smile, he nodded and made his way to the sofa, sitting down he patted the seat beside him.

Bianca sat down and cuddled into him "I was so scared Dad" she sobbed "I thought she was a gonna" David took in a sharp breath followed by a mouth full of his whisky, he swallowed it down and placed a kiss on his daughters head "she's not going anywhere yet sweetheart, I promise, I'm going to look after her, I'm going to look after both of you" he spoke quietly his mind still wondering.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep?" He suggested "its been a long night". Much to his surprise Bianca agreed, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before venturing up to bed, leaving David alone with his thoughts.

His eyes scanned the dimly lit living room, he was feeling tired but he didn't want to sleep, to much had happened tonight, his mind just wouldn't switch off, there were to many unanswered questions, he was worried, not just about Carol but about himself.

What if someone did have it in for him? Over the last few years while he had been away on his travels he had acquired certain enemies, these included business acquaintances and more often than not husbands. He couldn't resist a bit of forbidden fruit otherwise known as married women.

He let out a chuckle "why do I do it?" He spoke the words aloud to himself, sometimes he really didn't understand himself at all. The minutes turned into hours, one double whiskey turned into five and he eventually nodded off on the sofa.

He was awoken early the next morning by a commotion seemingly coming from the kitchen, he of course went to investigate, standing up and grabbing the empty whisky glass from the table he made his way down the hall to the kitchen, the door was closed but he could clearly hear Bianca and Terry having some sort of stand off.

He took a deep breath and walked in causing a deadly silence, he shot them both a look of disapproval "what is this? Pistols at dawn?" He questioned his eyes flicking between them.

"This idiot is pestering me!" Bianca promptly answered a look of anger spread across her face "he's such an insensitive bastard!"

Terry responded to this by folding his arms, his weight shifting from one foot to the other.

"Oh he's insensitive alright" spat David shoving him out of the way and placing his empty glass in the sink "got anymore wise cracks for me?" He asked spinning round "hair today, gone tomorrow maybe? Oh don't tell me cancer jokes are growing out of control"

Terry shook his head "David what are you talking about?"

"Find the short, bald woman last night did you?"

Terry closed his eyes for a second "David someone ran off with my fair, I told you that!"

"Maybe you should think before you speak in future" advised David taking some paracetamol from a near by cupboard, he could feel a hangover coming on and his shoulder was throbbing.

By this point Bianca had stormed out of the kitchen and gone to wake the kids up, her grunts and screams were making David wince in pain, his headache was getting worse, he hurriedly grabbed his shoes from the hallway and vacated the premises, the wind hit face making him feel somewhat refreshed, he would have a proper wash at work he thought.

He grabbed a coffee and s bacon sandwich from the cafe before heading into work, where he found Max asleep at his desk, David rolled his eyes and deliberately slammed the car lot door, abruptly waking Max from his deep sleep. "Morning" chuckled David plonking himself down in his swivel chair.

Max let out a groan "keep the noise down" he muttered pulling himself to his feet.

"Late night?" Asked David unwrapping and tucking into his bacon sandwich. Max didn't answer he began shuffling files about the desk. They were soon interrupted by a knock at the door followed by Ian bursting in "David can i have a word?" He said in a pleading tone.

Max grunted and held his head "I'm going outside its quieter" he informed before leaving closing the door quietly behind him.

David studied Ian's body language closely, he couldn't help but notice cuts on Ian's fists, some light bruising to his face and he appeared to be walking with a limp. "Who have you upset?" He asked with a look of amusement.

"How's Carol?" Questioned Ian ignoring Davids question.

"Um she's fine, she's at home resting, we had a bit of trouble last night, but not to worry"

Ian looked somewhat relieve at this statement. "Why are you so interested?" David couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with Ian's sudden concern.

"I um heard an ambulance in the square last night and I ..."

"You assumed it might be something to do with Carol?" Interrupted David.

"No, no I just, well you never know do you" his words were coming out as a stutter. It was hardly surprising the man had turned into a nervous wreck, a few days before his daughter Lucy had been found dead, there was no telling what this man was going through, so of course David was ever so slightly sympathetic.

"Go and get some rest Ian, you're having a tough time, your family need you" said David screwing the bag up which once contained a bacon sandwich, Ian left quickly, David looked out the window and watched him hobble across the square.

Suddenly a terrible feeling shot through his body, why had Ian taken the time to come all the way over to see him just to ask about Carol? He could have gone to the house, called the house even. Davids mind flicked back to the night before. The events flashed before him, an awful realisation had just hit him, could it really be?

He forced his mind back to the present where a few moments before Ian had stood before him bruised, worse for ware, looking worried, nervous, his eyes had carefully studied David, studied him for possible injuries maybe?

"Oh god" David uttered as a chill ran down his spine making him shutter "could it be? Could it have been Ian?"

...

Well, well, well how about that! Hope you enjoyed reading guys, please comment if you can!

Why not give to cancer research? Simply go to the cancer research website and hit donate!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again people, sorry its been a few weeks since the last update! Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy reading! Please comment/review if the mood takes you.

Chapter 3

David stood for a moment, his hand placed firmly over his mouth, he felt sick to his stomach.

Without thinking he bolted out of the car lot after Ian who was now having a conversation with Peter at the fruit and veg stall, he raced over.

"Ian" he called coming to a halt "where were you last night?" He questioned.

"Eh?" Answered Ian confused.

"I said where were you last night?" Spat David starting to sound intimidating.

"He was at home with me, we were going through some photos of Lucy" Peter interrupted before turning away to serve someone.

David took a step back feeling slightly awkward. He backed away slowly and stumbled over the kerb sending himself flying into a pile of bin bags, "ohh" he groaned grabbing his throbbing shoulder.

"Nice one David, saves me knocking you over" chuckled Ian managing to raise a smile.

David didn't acknowledge this little portray of sarcasm, he wasn't in the mood.

"Hey there handsome, need a hand?" Came a somewhat friendly voice from behind him, without thinking he held his arm up and allowed himself to be pulled up by no other than Nikki.

"Nikki um good morning" he stammered taking a quick glance around.

"That was a nasty fall" said Nikki as she attempted to straighten Davids collar.

"Nikki please" whispered David backing away.

The pair stood in silence for a short while before David turned and rushed off, this was just great, just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse this woman decides to crawl from under her stone.

He took a quick glance and saw she was stood watching him, he shook his head and carried on walking, now he had to admit he did fancy Nikki, she was a very beautiful women, a few months before he had almost stuck his flag in her, if it wasn't for his mobile phone going off he would have gone the full way.

It was one of the biggest mistakes of his life, his wife to be was very ill and he had cheated on her when they had only been back together a short time, he felt bad about this of course and he was trying his best to change, Nikki was just one slip up, everyone's allowed one mistake aren't they?

He began to slow down as he approached the house, he stood and wandered what was happening inside. He didn't want to go back to work, not today, he wanted to spend some quality time with his lady, smiling to himself he walked in "honey I'm home" he called, a cheesy grin spread across his lightly tanned face.

He found Carol sat quietly in the kitchen with a magazine and a cup of tea.

He wasted no time in standing her up and sitting her on his lap, she grinned and wrapped her arms around him "what are you doing back?" She asked pecking him on the cheek.

"I was missing you he whispered as he felt himself go hard.

" ohh David I say!" Chuckled Carol wigging around on his lap, she knew this drove him crazy.

They kissed slowly and deeply, sliding their tongues into each others mouths, letting their hands move over each others bodies, David became fully erect at the sensation of Carols hand rubbing his nipples through his shirt.

Carol let a moan leave her lips as she began unbuttoning his shirt, she could feel her pussy aching, her knickers were soaked with her juices.

She stood up and unbuttoned her skirt as she watched David pleasure himself through his trousers, his come to bed eyes wide with excitement.

She let her skirt drop to the floor keeping her attention focused on Davids actions, she felt flushed all over, her nipples were heard and aching to be touched, to be sucked, she longed for Davids warm mouth around them.

He got to his feet and stood with his hands on his hips, a huge dick shape could be seen, his zip was struggling to hold his manhood in, he urged Carol to come and unfasten his belt, she did as he released her top and bra.

She began masterbaiting him while he circled his warm wet tongue around her nipples, she threw her head back at the feeling of him sucking her, sucking hard, his hands caressing her breasts, cupping them, testing their fullness.

She felt her pussy clenching in response to his touch, she reached down to touch herself, she was desperate for some relief.

"No Carol, your not allowed to play with yourself" whispered David pulling her hand away and placing it on his balls "don't do it again"

He bit her nipple lightly making her whimper "David stop teasing" she pleaded.

He let out a chuckle and lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs round him, he placed her on the table flat on her back, then stood back so she got a full view of his cock, he was very hard, very big, the tip of his cock was glistering.

She felt a moment of pride rush over her, she could still arouse him even though she wasn't looking her best, he moved closer grabbing her legs and moving them over his shoulders.

Letting out a moan he entered her throbbing pussy and began pushing gently, the two of them let out simultaneous moans, their hearts pounding, sweat pouring off them, they were both holding back, trying to make this moment last as long as possible when suddenly...

"Ah ohh me eyes me eyes!" came a shrill voice from behind them, this startled them both making David jump back and spin round, only to see Dot and Bianca stood open mouthed in the doorway.

"Oh shit" muttered David grabbing a saucepan from the side and covering his penis.

Carol too had managed to throw a top over herself.

The two women stood stunned at the sight before them, "Mum! Dad!" Cried Bianca "what the fuck are you doing! Your worse than a pair of teenagers!" She bellowed escorting a very distraught Dot to the living area.

David and Carol exchanged glances before beginning to laugh hysterically " that will teach them to knock" stuttered David through tears of laughter.

They got cleaned up and dressed, Carol popped off for a bath while David began to prepare dinner, the house now empty excusing the two of them, David didn't think Bianca would be home for dinner, he assumed she would round up the kids and take them for a burger, so he was preparing a special meal for himself and Carol.

Whilst everything was cooking he opened a bottle of wine and set the table, the doorbell however interrupted him, he looked at his watch and went to answer it.

"David, feeling better?"

Nikki stood before him in a short red silky dress, she licked her lips and took a step forward.

"What the hell do you want?" Spat David alarm in his voice.

Nikki smiled and ran her hand over his cheek "I want to have sex with you" she said with a seductive grin "and nothing is going to stop me"

...

There we go people! I sure hope you enjoyed reading, please let me know your thoughts!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again people quick update for you this time! Thank you to those that have read and taken the time to review so far, I'm glad your enjoying it! Here comes chapter 4!

Chapter 4

David backed away "Nikki I'm only going to say this once, stay the fuck away from me and Carol" the words came out as an angry whisper, without giving her time to answer he promptly slammed the door in her face.

"I don't believe this" he muttered to himself heading back to the kitchen to dish up the dinner.

That night as he lay awake in bed he felt anxious, scared even, why couldn't Nikki take no for an answer? Why him? Why did she even come back? He let out a sigh "starts with a steak dinner and a bottle of plonk, then ends with a dead rabbit on top of your pressure cooker" he said the words out loud and chuckled.

"David" came Carols tired voice, he'd awoken her.

"Carol, go back to sleep" he groaned wrapping his arms around her.

"Were you talking to yourself?" She whispered

"Hush now" he replied stroking her arm and closing his eyes.

He didn't get a wink of sleep, Carol as usual was up before him to help Bianca with the kids, David could hear the commotion going on in the kitchen below him, he figured it was best to stay in bed until Bianca left, after last nights episode he didn't want to face her.

He pulled himself up and let out a groan as he stretched, he stood looking out the window for a few minutes, all was normal, residents going about their business, he was about to get dressed when he saw Nikki stood outside glaring up at the window.

He jumped back "holy shit she's stalking me" he spat backing away and falling over the edge of the bed landing hard on the floor "ahh my fucking shoulder!" He groaned kicking the bed in rage "ohh my foot!"

"David!" Came Carols concerned voice "what are you doing up there?"

David quickly composed himself before dragging himself up and calling back "nothing darling just um dropped my um… phone"

"Well breakfast is ready" she informed.

David headed to the bathroom, he had a shave and a good wash before unzipping himself to use the loo, he stood holding his penis firmly while nature took its course.

'What am I going to do?' He wondered, he couldn't help but be slightly fearful of Nikki, the woman was dangerous, that had become more than clear.

He gave his penis a shake before zipping up... "Ahhhhhh" he cried as his manhood got caught in the zip, after a few moments with some great care and difficulty he managed to unhook himself and make himself look presentable.

As he came down the stairs Bianca's voice could be heard from the kitchen, thinking fast he slipped his shoes on, grabbed his coat and keys and shouted through to Carol "I'm off now sweetheart, I'll see you later" he called high tailing it out the front door, he still wasn't ready to face Bianca.

He took a quick glance round to make sure the coast was clear and headed to the cafe.

Ordering his usual he took a seat in the corner and began reading a newspaper that someone had left behind "avoiding me are you?" Asked Nikki plonking herself down in the seat opposite him.

"Jesus Nikki" shrieked David dropping the paper and holding his chest, his heart was pounding, he could feel himself starting to sweat "iv tried asking now I'm telling, leave me alone!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Nikki smiled and began to laugh sarcastically "I want you David" she whispered standing up, placing a hand on his shoulder and moving her mouth towards his ear "I want your man milk"

David shoved her away, taking a bottle of mayonnaise from a near by table and promptly spraying it over her.

"That's the only white stuff you'll get from me"

"Oh David my new top! Its ruined" growled Nikki.

"Your pathetic" snapped David taking his order from the counter and heading out of the cafe towards the car lot.

He couldn't believe the audacity of this woman, his heart was still pounding and he found himself a little short of breath, he slowed down as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his shoulder, he gripped it tightly 'perhaps i should get it checked out' he thought, he had sustained the injury days ago surly it should be getting better by now?

He then remembered his little fall earlier that morning.

Tutting he went and sat down on a bench that was close by, his heart wouldn't stop racing, he began to realise that Nikki actually frightened the crap out of him, leaning forward and placing his head in his hands he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm the palpitations, it soon began to work and he sat thinking for a short while longer.

"Put to death therefore what is earthly in you, sexual immortality, impurity, passion, evil desire, and covetousness, which is idolatry" came a strange earthy voice from somewhere behind him.

He looked around just in time to see Dot come into view, she stood before him, cloves of garlic hung around her neck along with rosary beads, he also noticed she held a crucifix in her hand, she reached into her pocket and produced a small bottle of water, informing him that it was in fact holy water.

"God whose nature is ever merciful and forgiving, accept our prayer that this servant of yours, bound by the fetters of sin, may be pardoned by your loving kindness" she wailed holding the crucifix high in the air and splashing holy water over David.

"What in gods name are you doing woman!" He stammered bolting to his feet.

"Do not take the lords name in vain for i am his loyal servant and I am performing an exorcism" she howled splashing him with more water before continuing "depart, then, impious one, depart, accursed one, depart with all your deceits for god has willed that man should be his temple"

She again splashed him "unclean spirit be gone" her voice had become ghostly as she gave him another splash.

"That's it iv had enough!" Bellowed a now very wet David "Dot I am not possessed by a demon!" He was now steaming towards her "and I am not the devil, I do not need exorcised!" He grabbed the cloves of garlic which hung round her neck, violently ripping them off, he waved them in front of her before yelling "and I am not a fucking vampire!" He snapped storming over to the car lot.

He burst in slamming the door behind him.

Max raised his head "oh is it raining out?" He asked a curious look upon his face

David grabbed a hand full of kitchen roll and began drying himself off "no it is not raining Max!" He answered sharply.

"But your all wet"

"Oh well done Max your observational skills are showing no end" Replied David briskly, parking his arse at his desk.

Max gave him a strange look "so why are you all wet?" He questioned.

David shook his head before letting out a long sigh " Dot cotton tried to exorcise me" he explained.

Max let out a chuckle "finally lost it has she?"

David grunted and began to explain the events of the previous night "Dot and Bianca walked in on me and Carol"

Max immediately stopped what he was doing and shot David a look of disgust "walked in on you? What were you doing?" He asked unsure of whether he really wanted to know.

David started stapling bits of paper together " what do you think we were doing Max" he said calmly "we were ratting each other senseless"

"Oh David please!" Max almost chocked on his words.

"Well you asked" chuckled David taking his mobile phone out his pocket and placing it on the desk, he glanced at the screen which was showing six missed calls and three messages.

He groaned and clicked the call register 'Nikki' "what a surprise he grumbled checking the messages.

'I want your fat cock in my mouth David, when we kissed I could feel your huge erection'

He shook his head and deleted it clicking on the second one 'come and fuck me Wicksy it can be our little secret' he now couldn't deny he was getting some slight movement in his pants, he put his hand under the desk and squeezed himself for some relief.

The third message read 'answer me, I'm touching myself for you'

He took a deep breath and made his excuses to Max then left the car lot, he rushed to the queen Vic and into the toilets, closing the cubicle door quietly he undid his belt and zip letting his trousers drop, slipping his hand in his boxes he started squeezing his balls.

He was starting to breath faster, pulling his boxers down he leaned against the door taking his semi hard dick in his left hand.

He moved his hand slowly pulling his foreskin over the bell end, he became fully erect very quickly, he scrambled about in his jacket pocket for his phone, pulling it out he almost dropped it, he flicked the screen lock off and went to his pictures, he stood glaring at a picture of Carol, she stood in a silk bra and knickers he had recently bought her for a kinky evening.

As he wanked himself faster he let his mind replay that special evening, soon clear liquid was ozzing from his penis, running down his hand "oohh almost there" he groaned rubbing the pre cum into his balls, placing the phone back in his pocket he groaned more.

He was then forced to use both hands to tug on his massive cock.

Soon his penis began pulsing and then exploded shooting white thick liquid into the air, he continued rubbing letting the last few drops drip over his hands.

There were puddles of cum on the floor, breathing hard he grabbed some toilet roll and began to clean up.

He needed a few minutes to get his breath back "god I needed that" he muttered fastening his belt and making his way out into the open air, only to bump into Nikki, she gave him a warm smile taking his hand and having a good sniff "someone's been playing" she grinned before walking off.

David watched her and took in a sharp breath, it was her messages that got him semi hard, but he had wanked over Carols picture, now he felt confused, more confused than ever, suddenly the pain in his shoulder returned, worse this time, now the pain wasn't only in his shoulder it seemed to have spread to the back of neck.

He let out a cry as the shooting pains became worse, he fell backwards, hitting his head on the kerb, he lay there gripping his neck and shoulder as blood poured from the back of his head, blood stained his clean white shirt along with the pavement, his chest became tight, his breathing shallow.

People gathered round, he was able to let out a final whimper before everything faded to black...

Well there we go guys! Comedy, pleasure, tragedy! Please review/comment if you can!

Thanks for reading! More coming soon!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again people! Another fairly quick update, thank you for all the lovely reviews and feedback so far! Hope you continue to enjoy the story! Here is chapter 5!

Chapter 5

David slowly began to come round, his eyes flickered open and closed a few times, his eyelids felt heavy and his head was pounding "ohh" he groaned taking a glance around as his brain began to get into gear.

"Your awake, I'll get the doctor" came Nikki's relieved voice from across the room.

This made David wake up pretty fast "what the fuck is she doing here?" he stammered only to realise there was nobody about to answer his question, he winced and held his pounding head "more to the point what am I doing here?" He grumbled taking another glance round "where is here?" He was now feeling very confused and disorientated.

"Mr Wicks, welcome back to the land of the living, quite a nasty bump you have there, I'm doctor Thomas and I'm pleased to say you don't seem to have done much damage, you may have some slight concussion but that's nothing to worry about" the doctor smiled "I'll leave you with your wife for a while, we would like to monitor you and get that head stitched up"

"Wife! What wife! She is not my wife!" Snapped David angrily.

Nikki didn't seem to rattled by his reaction, she turned to the doctor "he seems very confused doctor are you sure there's no serious damage? I couldn't bare it if he forgot me forever" she said tearfully.

David sat up and stared at her, his eyes wide, a look of utter disbelief spread across his face. What was this woman doing?

"Don't worry Mrs Wicks, he will be a tad confused for a while but please don't worry, a nurse will be in soon to patch him up" informed the doctor nodding as he walked out.

"What the hell do you think your doing Nikki? Questioned David trying to hold his temper.

" I came in the ambulance with you, I couldn't let you go alone" she explained taking his hand "why do you keep resisting me? You know you want me, it can be our secret" she whispered seductively as she slid her hand under the sheet and brushed it over his crotch.

He let out a moan as he felt himself becoming aroused, Nikki felt it to, she began rubbing him through his boxers "or maybe not so little" she whispered as she continued to stimulate him, his hardness was causing aching between her legs, she longed to have him inside her.

"Nikki please stop" he groaned grabbing her hand, his breathing was rapid, to admit he was enjoying her handy work would be an understatement "I can't do this to Carol, I just can't"

Nikki smiled and leaned closer so their lips were almost touching "your lips say no no but your dick says yes yes" she whispered as their lips met, he was kissing her tenderly, he released her hand and allowed her to continue masterbaiting him.

She ran her free hand under his gown so she could feel his masculine chest, her fingers teased his hard nipples, he moaned into her mouth and pushed her hand inside his boxers, she too let out a moan as he soaked her hand with pre cum.

"That should be in my mouth" she teased moving her hand faster up and down his solid trouser snake "I'm going to make you cum" her voice was seductive, sexy, calming, an instant turn on for David, he moved in for another kiss while sliding his hand up her top, he soon realised she wasn't wearing a bra, he pulled his head back from her lips "oh Nikki why do you do this to me?" He questioned feeling his balls tighten, this was getting to much, he could feel the pressure building, his cock was ready to explode.

Nikki felt his manhood twitch as she wanked him furiously.

"Nikki, that's it, that's it ahhh" he let out a quiet groan as warm watery spunk was released from his penis, Nikki groaned with him, the feel of his hot orgasmic milk on her hand filled her with electricity.

She took her hand out of his boxers and licked off some of his cock custard, this made him smile.

Without any words exchanged between them Nikki kissed his cheek and promptly left.

David cleaned himself up with some tissue paper he found by the bed "oh god" he muttered "what have I done" here came the guilt, this had quite possibly been the stupidest thing he had ever done.

The nurse soon came in to stitch the back of his head up, he acquired five stitches, a sling for his shoulder and a bag containing pain relief and anti inflammatory drugs.

He was then discharged and told to make an appointment in ten to fourteen days to have the stitches checked and removed.

He made his way to the taxi rank only to be confronted by Carol, she raced towards him, a fearful look on her pale face "David, on god David, Ian just informed me of what happened" she cried wrapping her arms round him.

"Ohh Carol watch my shoulder" he winced making her pull away.

"Are you alright? What did they say? What have you done?" The questions fell from her mouth, her voice shaking, her palms sweating, she had seen the blood stains that had been left on the pavement from his collapse.

"Darling I'm fine really" he assured her taking her hand "have you brought the car?" He asked.

"no she replied, Sonia gave me a lift, she's waiting"

They headed silently towards the car, David eased himself into the back letting out a few groans as he did so.

His phone beeped, taking it from his inside pocket he knew exactly who it would be, he clicked on his messages to see Nikki's name flash up, he couldn't help but raise a smile as he read 'get well soon big boy' he quickly erased it without replying, he didn't want to encourage her, what happened had been a major mistake.

Sonia drove them home, dropping them off just outside the house, as David got out of the car he became aware that someone's eyes were burning into his back, he dare not turn round, he thanked Sonia and quickly went in the house.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Liam with a mouth full of crisps.

David chuckled as he released one arm from his jacket, his other was in a sling, which was now beginning to annoy him "oh nothing Liam" he said with a smile moving past Liam.

"You've got blood all over your shirt" he pointed this out again with his mouth full.

"Very observant" answered David opening the kitchen door.

Carol followed close behind him, after telling Liam not to talk with his mouth full and insisting he went to help Tiffany with her homework she began to question David.

The two of them sat at the table with a glass of wine each.

"David, what did the doctors say? You didn't discharge yourself did you?"

David shook his head "its just a bang on the head, I feel fine" of course he felt far from fine, his head was throbbing and his heart ached, ached with sheer shamefulness and guilt.

"David, did anyone go in the ambulance with you?" Her eyes burned into his, her voice accusing.

He glanced around "Carol I don't even remember being in an ambulance, I remember waking up in hospital" he answered taking a huge sip of wine.

Carol looked him up and down, studying him.

"What is it Carol?" Asked David nervously, fear rushed through his vains, he could feel himself going red, somehow he had to remove himself from this situation and fast.

"I better go and have a bath" he groaned pulling himself up "its been a long day"

"I want you to go straight to bed afterwards" insisted Carol "don't want you doing yourself anymore harm"

He nodded in agreement and made his way upstairs.

Meanwhile Carol sat thinking, something wasn't right, David was seemingly being cagey about the days events, why hadn't he called her? He had his mobile with him, Hospitals don't send people home as soon as they've woken up after a head injury, she knew this.

It takes a matter of seconds to send a text message or make a quick call.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell, she rolled her eyes and went to answer it.

"Oh Carol hi" said Nikki standing bold as brass before her "is David in?" She asked with a grin.

Carol narrowed her eyes "he's in the bath, he had a funny turn today, what do you want?"

Nikki giggled "yes I know" she answered fumbling about in her bag "he left his watch at the hospital" she informed handing it over.

"You were at the hospital?" Snapped Carol snatching the watch.

Nikki backed away "I couldn't let the poor little soldier go to the hospital alone" she informed "I best get back to the kids, Davids taken up all my time today" she said turning away a devious look on her face.

Carol stood clutching the watch "you bastard David, you utter bastard" …...

Ohh dear how will David talk his way out of this one people?

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, please keep the reviews coming guys!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again people, welcome back! Another fairly quick update for you! Here is chapter 6, really hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6

Carol stood for a moment before slamming the door and bolting upstairs "David!" She yelled bursting into the bathroom.

"Carol, I'm ready for you" he said with a grin running his hand up and down his fully erect cock.

"Don't give me that you lying, cheating scumbag!" She yelled, tears rolling from her eyes.

"What?" Uttered David sitting up.

"Leave anything at the hospital?" She questioned.

David looked confused "Carol what are you talking about?" He asked grabbing her hand.

She threw his hand away with such force "touch me again and I'll drown you, you bastard!" She screamed.

"Carol!" Said David in a state of shock.

"Don't you fucking Carol me!" She snapped back "your watch" she said dangling it in front of him "Nikki just returned it, you were at the hospital with her weren't you!"

David looked uneasy at this point "Carol, she was there when I woke up, I..." He paused "I hardly spoke a word to her"

"So how did she get this?" Carol spat angrily.

"She must have taken it off my wrist when I was still out of it, I don't know" answered David, it was clear to Carol he was clutching at straws here.

"Why would she do that David? Why would anyone do that!" Snapped Carol.

David could see the pain in her eyes, he could never tell her the truth, he could never say what really happened "I don't know Carol, I don't know, maybe because the woman is a tea leaf, I don't know!" His voice was sincere and pleading "Carol I love you more than life itself, more than anyone on this planet" he continued trying to reassure her.

"Ohh fucking great! So your screwing an alien then are you" she bellowed slinging the watch into the bath water and walking out slamming the door.

"Carol I payed a lot of money for this watch!" He cried fishing it out and placing it on the side to dry off "I don't believe this is happening to me" he muttered.

He didn't stay in the bath long, he was feeling unwell, he had a splitting headache and was starting to feel a little sick, he did as Carol had ordered and went straight to bed.

There was a deadly silence the following morning as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table, you could have heard a pin drop, Carol stood leaned against the work surface with her hands wrapped around a cup of tea.

"Carol" started David "about last night..."

"Save it!" She spat placing her cup in the sink and slamming his medication in front of him.

He let out a sigh as he struggled with one hand to open the boxes "oh come on open!" He snapped dropping one of the boxes on the floor.

He held his head and groaned, Carol bent down and picked the box up, opening it and taking out the correct amount of medication, she did the same with the remaining boxes "there" she exclaimed before grabbing her head scarf and walking out.

"Carol we need to talk about this!" He called after her but it was to late, she had already slammed the front door, David looked at the calendar on the fridge and noticed it was Carol's chemo day.

He figured he would leave it an hour and then pop down, she couldn't run off if she was hooked up to machines, it was a cunning plan, now he had to get his story straight.

He began popping the pills as Liam appeared in the doorway "you going to tell me what happened then?" He questioned taking a seat opposite his granddad.

David glanced over at him "I fainted Liam" he started "nothing to worry about" he continued swallowing the last of the medication.

Liam looked unconvinced, this look was becoming a regular thing with him, which made David feel uneasy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked standing up and placing some bread in the toaster.

Liam looked closer at the wound on the back of Davids head "looks painful" he muttered.

David spun round and chuckled "well it doesn't tickle" he said with a grin.

Liam continued giving him a look of suspicion "seen Nikki?" He asked knowing full well this would provoke an unwanted reaction, David rolled his eyes and tried to hold his temper "Liam, just leave it out will you" he said sitting with his toast "could you be a good lad and butter this for me?"

Liam shook his head and stood up "sorry, iv got school" his answer was cold, he knew there was something between his granddad and Nikki, he had spotted them together on numerous occasions, wherever David was Nikki wasn't far behind, he gathered his school books and left promptly leaving David with his toast dilemma.

"Bloody kids" David muttered as he attempted and failed to butter the toast with one hand "oh sod this" he spat biting into the toast which was now very dry and cold, still it was food, his appetite certainly haven't been effected.

He finished eating and grabbed a pad and pen from the side "oh fucking sling!" He wailed ripping it off and tossing it on the floor, he knew full well this could result in more injury but it was getting in the way, he began scribbling a note to Bianca stating that he and Carol wouldn't be joining the rest of the family for dinner that evening.

His plan was simple, go and see Carol, explain Nikki had a screw loose, take her out for a meal, butter her up with his irresistible charm and then give her a night to remember, it couldn't fail... Or could it?

He signed the note and left it where it couldn't be missed before heading out the house to his car "David?" Came Nikki's voice from behind him, he spun around and fell back against the car "holy shit Nikki!" He stammered straightening himself up "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were" she informed him with an innocent smile.

"Well I'm fine, more than fine" he confirmed unlocking the car.

"Oh poor baby" said Nikki running her hand round the back of his head touching his stitches.

He shook her off and got in the drivers seat, rolling the window down he knew he somehow had to keep this woman well away from him "Nikki please, leave me and Carol alone, whatever your thinking is going to happen isn't" he could hear his own voice shaking, his heart rate began to speed up as he watched her lean forward, he turned his head away so her mouth was right by his ear.

"Movement in the trouser area David?" She whispered.

He didn't react to her comment, he started the car and pulled away slowly just in time to see Liam stood on the corner shaking his head.

"That's just great, fucking great!" David screamed the words, he was angry, angry and frustrated, not just with Nikki but at himself, what was he thinking at the hospital giving in to her advances.

He reached the hospital in double quick time, only to be told that Carol had specifically asked the nurses not to let anyone in to see her especially him, he let out a sigh at the point of hearing this and took himself back outside to his car.

Talking to Carol now was going to be harder than steeling a whisky off an Irishman, he sat in the car tapping his hand on the steering wheel "me and Nikki" he said out loud, he was at this point considering the fact that maybe they would be good together, he shook the thought away, he wasn't like that anymore, he loved Carol, he couldn't run to the arms of another woman because of one silly misunderstanding.

Of course he knew he had done wrong but he was a little out of it 'not so out of it you couldn't get your pork sword to rise to the occasion' his inner voice was screaming this at him.

He spent the day driving round, thinking, trying to clear his mind. It was around nine in the evening when he finally returned home.

He went straight to the kitchen where Bianca and Terry were having one of there moments.

"I don't care how you fucking feel! You just don't understand anything do you!" Screeched Bianca.

"Oi, oi, you want to shout a bit louder I'm not sure the people in the west end heard you" interrupted David taking his jacket off and hanging it over the back of a chair.

"Dad I thought you were taking mum out for dinner?" She questioned her tone dropping to a more normal level.

He sat down shaking his head "it would seem your mother doesn't want to talk to me at the moment" he informed her, rolling his sleeves up.

"What you done now?" Asked Terry.

"He's my dad I'll ask the questions!" Spat Bianca narrowing her eyes at first Terry then David.

"Its just a misunderstanding sweetheart, Nikki was at the hospital yesterday and..."

"Oh I might have known that psycho bitch would have something to do with it!" Snapped Bianca her tone becoming high again.

"Darling, its nothing to worry about, I'm going to talk to your mother when she comes in" he answered giving her a reassuring nod.

"Well you might as well have some of this" she replied placing a plate of homemade curry in front of him.

He gave her a warm smile "looks great" he said picking a fork up with his good hand and tucking in.

Bianca grinned back before turning her attention back to Terry "you out, and keep your slapper of an ex away from my mum and dad!" She demanded fiercely.

David let out a groan and piped up "all this agro! I can't even eat my dinner in peace! Why can't you both be more like me? Look at me I love everyone" he said sarcastically "anymore of this and one of you will end up killing the other!" He stood up and went to the fridge pulling out a carton of milk and taking a few gulps before continuing "Bianca darling, I'm either going to lose you to a hole in the ground or your going to be banged up for fifteen years and that would be a tragedy"

"Second one sounds about right" muttered Terry shooting a very pissed off Bianca a challenging look.

"Be quiet I'm yelling!" Wailed David "you know why it would be a tragedy? Let me tell you, because I'd end up making my own dinner and that is totally unacceptable! Now please shake hands and bugger off my heads killing me"

Bianca shook her head and walked out, Terry followed and they continued their argument outside in the street, David could still hear them even with the kitchen and front door firmly closed.

"Well that's normal" he chuckled "don't argue in the house, do what normal people do in Walford and argue outside in the middle of the street"

Laughing to himself he finished his dinner, licked the plate clean and put it in the sink.

"David" came Carol's irate voice from the kitchen doorway, he spun round and smiled.

"Carol" he beamed holding his good arm out ready for a much needed cuddle.

"Don't even bother" she spat folding her arms and stepping back "you know I don't know what's more of a pain in the tits, you or breast cancer!"

David blinked in shock "Carol" he managed to utter.

"The hospital story David, it has so many holes in it you could drive a double decker bus through it!" She wailed banging her hand down on the table.

"No Carol you've got it all wrong!" He pleaded "I swear! doing something, anything with Nikki is as unappealing as the prospect of being dragged backwards over broken glass along Oxford street with my nose nailed to the bumper of a milk float, while the ghost of Derick Branning runs along side me singing 'is this the way to Amarillo!"

Carol let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Its gospel!" Cried David his eyes filling with tears "cross my heart and hope to die"

"Well I hope you fucking do!" Screamed Carol throwing his jacket at him "get out! I dont want you here!" She continued.

"No Carol please" he begged trying to hold her still, but it was no use, he was in to much pain, he allowed her to slap him a few times before grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

The night was cold, he put his jacket on and went to sit in the squares gardens, looking up at the night sky he considered wishing upon on star "Mum, help me" he sobbed cradling himself, he eased himself into a comfortable position on the bench and cried himself to sleep...

Ohh dear, poor David eh people! Thanks for reading! Please review or comment if you can!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people and welcome to chapter 7, as always I'd like to thank you all for your ongoing support! Please review/comment etc if you can.

Chapter 7

A cold breeze brushed over Davids face, causing his eyes to flicker open, he looked around and remembered he bad been forced to spend the night on a bench in the square gardens, he sat up and let out a groan, the back of his head stung not to mention how stiff he felt from laying on a piece of wood out in the cold all night.

It began to rain lightly, he looked up at the sky letting the rain drops bounce off his face, this is one way to wake yourself he thought.

"David? Is that you?"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice that spoke his name, it was Roxy, he gave her a warm smile along with a good morning nod.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" She enquired "you look like you've just woke up"

He nodded again "that's because I have Roxy, me and Carol had a bit of a row last night"

Roxy came and sat next to him "my god David what have you done to your head?" She questioned concerned.

He looked at her for a moment, she looked so beautiful, her hair was so shiny and well kept, he mind wandered back to a few years previous, he very nearly slept with her, he felt a feeling of regret fall over him.

"I fell over" he replied in answer to her question.

She rubbed his leg and let out a sigh "why don't you come back to mine? Have a shower and sort yourself out, I'm sure Carol will have cooled off by now, I know I couldn't stay angry with you for long, not with that smile of yours"

He agreed, her compliment had made him feel warm inside, he followed her across the square and into her home, she handed him some towels and escorted him to the bathroom.

He closed the door hanging the towels over the radiator, turning the shower on he winced as the pain in his shoulder resurfaced, he knew he shouldn't have taken the sling off.

Shaking his head he stepped into the shower and let the water run over his head, steam surrounded him, he grabbed some shower gel and began rubbing it all over his naked body, he ran one hand around his groin over his cock and balls while the other stayed on his chest, he was beginning to turn himself on, looking down he watched his penis become semi erect.

Suddenly the shower curtain was yanked back and he was confronted with a naked Roxy stood before him, she eyed him up licking her lips "need a hand with that?" She whispered taking his cock in her hand, he didn't refuse her, she jerked hard but slowly, he soon pulled her into the shower and they both began soaping each other up.

A wave of warmth washed over them, David could feel his balls tighten, it was as if they were in a vice, he ran both hands over Roxy's breasts then down her body and between her legs.

She let out a moan as he began to stimulate her clit, his fingers were soft, he was rubbing her so hard her legs started to feel weak so she placed both arms around his neck for support.

He was rubbing furiously, her heart was racing with every stroke, she threw her head back and let out a load moan, she just couldn't hold it.

"Oh David that was so good"

He smiled and began kissing her, their bodies were touching, she could feel his stiff cock against her tummy, poking and rubbing.

Roxy pulled herself away from his lips and kissed all the way down his body slipping his cock into her mouth, she felt his fingers weave through her hair, applying a little pressure, telling her he wanted his cock deeper in her mouth, he tasted so sweet, she looked up and met his hungry eyes pleading with her to go on.

She closed her eyes and went as deep as she could, he tasted so good on the roof of her mouth.

Wrapping her hands around his bum she held him in place as he started to pound, faster and faster, she could feel him on the verge of bursting , he pulled out quickly and dragged her out of the shower.

Gently laying her down on the floor he parted her legs, mounting her, he pulled her bottom end up to meet his and slid his super hard cock in, sending sparks throughout her body.

The shower was still running, water was thick in the air, the steam made breathing harder but created such an erotic atmosphere.

"Faster!" She screamed through moans, right on que his pounding got harder and faster, she could feel every inch of him inside her, she arched her back in pure pleasure.

"Roxy I'm cuming" he groaned, with one final thrust he was filling her with his warm man milk.

He let out a great sigh.

She could feel a throb of cum being pushed up inside her and it falling out onto the bathroom floor.

She smiled and got her breath back while David started to dry himself off, he looked down at her "things are no different between us" he whispered with a nod, Roxy agreed and was seemingly happy to leave their little liaison as something perfect.

David gathered his things leaving Roxy filled with delight.

As he was leaving he spotted Carol leaving the house and heading towards the cafe, now at least he could get home for a change of clothes and a bit of breakfast, he wasted no time in bolting across the square and into the house, as he hung his jacket up he heard the front door slam behind him.

"Can't keep it in your pants can you?" Questioned Liam who stood glaring at David, his arms firmly crossed.

David shot him a look "not this again Liam" he moaned nursing his throbbing shoulder.

"First Nikki, now Roxy, who's next? Dot cotton is probably in with a chance!"

"What?" Answered David shaking his head "I love Carol, there is nobody else!" He insisted, this was all he needed, young Liam playing detective.

"I just saw you! You came out of Roxy's place" he spat.

"You saw me? What with? Your x-ray vision?"

"I followed you granddad" said Liam, an unnerving smile spread across his face.

David let out a sigh "Liam she invited me in for a shower earlier this morning, I didn't spend the night with her I spent it on a bench in the gardens! Not that its any of your business"

"Its my business when gran gets upset!" He screamed pushing past David.

"Liam you've got the wrong end of things here!" He called out, only to get no answer, rubbing his head he grabbed his medication and left the house, he couldn't be bothered trying to convinced Liam he was innocent, he had to first convince himself.

He took a stroll to cafe where Carol was in the middle of serving a customer "morning darling" he said with a smile, Carol gave him a cold look.

"Please sweetheart can we sort this out? Ever since we've been back together iv been more than loyal to you" he pleaded she would listen to him.

"Loyal? You David Wicks? Loyal?" She answered with a chuckle before continuing "you know I really wanted to make an honest man of you, that would be a good trick wouldn't it?" She asked tapping her foot.

"What do you mean?" Stuttered David his heart beginning pump faster.

"Me sticking a ring on your finger isn't enough to change the habits of a lifetime!"

"For heaven sake Carol you've got it all wrong!" He was starting to lose the will to live now "I love you! You stupid cow!" He cried tears starting to fill his eyes "iv never loved anyone like this before, iv always loved you" he sobbed being blinded by his own tears, he leaned on the counter and let all his emotions go.

Carol stood and watched for a moment as did everyone who was dinning in the cafe, he stood up straight shaking his head, his right hand covered his eyes as he rushed out in floods of tears.

"David what's wrong?" Asked Nikki stepping out in front of him.

"Just go away" he groaned stepping round her.

"But your crying" she stammered following him.

"For fuck sake Nikki do one!" He yelled walking on.

"Don't speak to me like that" growled Nikki grabbing his shoulder and making him stop to talk to her.

He shoved her hand away "Nikki what in the world makes you think I'd be interested in a scheming deluded little slapper like you? Tell me that!"

Nikki looked slightly offended "are you seriously calling me a slapper?" She questioned.

David narrowed his eyes, his tears turned to anger, he lightly pushed her against a close by wall and moved his head closer so Thier noses were almost touching.

He could see fear in Nikki's eyes "no I'm not saying your a slapper but you've had more fists shoved up you than a boxing glove" he whispered.

He sounded menacing, threatening even, his actions and words had certainly frightened Nikki in more ways than one, she pulled away and ran.

He watched her closely, a wave of absolute fear shot through him as he saw her bolt into the cafe, he knew exactly what she was going to do "shit" he muttered bursting into a run, he had to stop her telling Carol the truth.

A car horn made him stop still, he looked at the headlights, sheer horror on his face, he couldn't move, he was hit hard on his right side, the car tossed him over the roof making him land hard on the road behind, knocking him out almost instantly.

Carol and Nikki raced to his side, it would seem Carol had just been on her way to find him, she had seen the whole accident.

"He just ran out in front of me! I couldn't do anything" cried Max who was the driver of the car.

David lay still, blood oozed from his ears and nose, his eyes fell open, a glazed look in them, he was staring straight up at the sky, motionless. He wasn't breathing...

Ohh so is this it for David? Or will he pull through? More coming soon people, I hope you've enjoyed reading! Please let me know what you think.

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8 people, this one is a little more serious and perhaps a tad educational, all medical terminology is 100 percent correct as far as I know! Hope you enjoy reading! Please let me know if you can!

Chapter 8

David was rushed to hospital, the paramedics had to keep working on him in the back of the ambulance, Carol sat hugging herself as the vehicle did twists and turns round every corner, the driver must have been doing at least 120mph.

She looked on as the paramedic shocked David for a second time during their journey.

Fear rose inside her, she couldn't believe what was happening.

It soon dawned on her that David, her David could well be a gonna here, things were not looking good at all, a machine kept making a horrible beeping noise, she could hear David now gasping for breath.

"Oh thank god" she cried diving forwards to grab his hand, almost knocking the paramedic over in the process.

"Please madam stay seated" asked the tanned man in the green uniform calmly.

They soon reached the hospital and Carol could do nothing but stand alone and watch as David was rushed into resus.

Soon a friendly looking nurse escorted her to the relatives room "would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" She asked with a caring smile.

Carol shook her head "a large brandy might help" she replied as she began to sob.

The nurse sat beside her "the doctors are doing everything they can" she assured her.

Of course Carol had heard this particular phrase a hundred times over the years, she had often wondered if there was a part of medical school where learning how to say those words convincingly was ever taught, if it was then it certainly needed more work.

She managed to raise a smile for the nurse and asked if she could be left alone, the nurse obliged and informed her that a doctor would be along soon.

Carol got to her feet and walked over to the far wall where there a rack full of informal leaflets and magazines, there was one leaflet that instantly caught her eye, she reached forward and picked it up, taking it back to the sofa.

'Double mastectomy'

The words were printed in bold lettering on the front, she had recently made the decision to eventually go ahead with this procedure, her daughter Sonia too had also been considering the procedure as a preventive measure as she had been tested and was found to be carrying the BRCA1 gene.

This faulty gene left her at a higher risk of developing breast and ovarian cancer in the future.

Of course Carol felt this was all her fault, she felt she has messed up her daughters life, even though Sonia didn't seem to bothered about having the gene, Carol knew deep down inside the girl was terrified.

She let out a sigh and opened the leaflet 'an alternative procedure that patients can choose is a wide local excision, also known as a lumpectomy, an operation in which a small volume of breast tissue containing the tumour and a surrounding margin of healthy tissue is removed to conserve the breast'

Carol read this aloud to herself, this particular option had been ruled out by her consultant, she was sure the reason for this had been explained to her but her memory was patchy, she was so worried about David, the image of him lay in the middle of the road, pale, bleeding, lifeless flashed into her mind, she shook her head and covered her eyes in an attempt to block this terrifying image from her brain.

Five strong coffees and one hour later along with countless bouts of pacing between the relatives room and the corridors a doctor came to talk to Carol.

"Mrs Jackson, I'm doctor bones" informed a tall handsome gent.

'What a name for a doctor' thought Carol.

"Actually its miss" said Carol smiling politly and taking a seat studying the man, she could feel herself trembling.

The doctor smiled and took a seat beside her "Miss Jackson, your a relative of Mr Wicks are you?" He asked.

"He's my fiance, we are getting married soon" she grinned almost forgetting where she was.

The doctor nodded, his face gave away no clues as what was about to be said "Mr Wicks is being prepared for theatre, he has a depressed skull fracture on the left hand side, this means that a portion of the skull is extending into the brain cavity"

Carol pulled a face, this sounded serious "he needs brain surgery?" She uttered trying desperately to hold herself together.

"Miss Jackson I can assure you the outcome for this type of surgery is generally very good" he spoke in a low reassuring tone "you may see him for a few minutes now"

He led Carol down a long winding corridor to the intensive care unit "your fiance also suffered a hemothorax, we have performed a tube thoracostoy"

Carol shot the doctor a confused look "a what?" She questioned

"It means we have removed the problem fluid from his chest" said the doctor holding the door open for her before continuing "further more he has sustained 3 rib fractures along with a dislocated knee, which we have put back in place"

Carol was struggling to take all this in.

"He's due in theatre in five minutes, he may be a little disorientated but please try not to let that get to you, he's on some very strong medication"

Carol gave a half hearted smile before walking to Davids bedside, a breathing mask lay firmly over his nose and mouth, tubes appeared to be coming out of every known vain, wires were attached to monitors "oh David" she whispered taking his hand.

He let out a groan and moved his head.

"David can you hear me? I'm here, I'm here" she sobbed, this was to much, the tears welled in her eyes.

"Miss Jackson, its time" came a voice from the doorway.

She kissed Davids hand and allowed a team of medical staff to wheel him out of the room, she sat down placing her head in her hands and let everything go, she couldn't get her head around the days events.

Soon Sonia raced in "Mum" she stuttered flinging her arms around her distraught mother "I can't believe it, what happened?" She questioned.

Carol composed herself and explained what had occurred in the last few hours, the few hours that had felt like an eternity "he wasn't breathing when the ambulance arrived, they had to keep working on him" here came the tears again.

"His skulls fractured they are operating now" she managed to get the words out just before breaking down in floods of tears again.

THREE DAYS LATER...

David was in better shape, the operation had been a success and he was sat up in bed, Carol by his side, he was still in a considerable amount of pain but he hid it well.

He noticed Carol was very quiet, "what's the matter sweetheart?" He asked "I'll be out of here in a few days" he said with a smile.

over the last few days, Carol had been alone, she had been thinking, thinking to much, she looked at Davids bruised face, the staples in his head, and that winning smile that always made her melt, but she didn't speak, she just held her eyes on his.

"You know I think I should rent a bed in here" he chuckled tucking into a sandwich "twice this week iv been in here" he continued speaking with his mouth full as always.

"You almost died David" stuttered Carol trying to keep the images of his motionless body entering her mind

"Yeah dead for a whole two minutes" laughed David clearly not grasping the severity of the situation.

Carol narrowed her eyes "David, when you were coming round from the anaesthetic, you asked for Nikkie, you said touch me Nikkie"

David finished eating and laughed "people say all sorts when they come round from an operation Carol you know that" he replied nervously.

"David I'm not stupid so don't treat me like I am, if you don't tell me the truth right now the wedding is off! And you can fuck off back to where you came from!" She yelled.

David was taken aback by her sudden outburst, he then figured maybe honesty was the best policy, or at least a half truth might get him off the hook.

"Carol, ok, months ago, you kept turning me down, Nikkie was there and she tried to kiss me, but I pulled away" he started "our lips connected for about two seconds I swear"

Carol shook her head in disgust "just can't help yourself can you!" She wailed.

"It meant nothing, if anything it made me want you more Carol" his voice was pleading, he could feel he was loosing her, this deep dark grave he had foot in was about to pull him down to the core of the earth where he would rot forever.

"Carol I love you"

"You don't love me!" She spat "David you don't even know what love is" hre voice was softening, the awful realisation that David Wicks would never change was suddenly hitting home very fast.

"Carol I never meant to hurt you" he whispered taking her hand.

"No you never meant for me to find out! Its completely different you stupid fucking twat!" She snapped pulling her hand away.

"Stay away from me!" Were her final words to him. She stormed out leaving David alone.

He wanted to run after her but he could hardly move 'sorry seems to be the hardest word' by Elton John belted out of the radio.

David hums along to the music before uttering "too bloody right Elton, too bloody right"

...

Cheers for reading people! Hope you liked it and I hope it was educational in some way to, I know this is a bit more serious than the previous chapters but its nice to throw a serious one in now and then.

Please comment or review if you can.

Thank you for your constant support!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for coming back people, hope your enjoying the story so far, here is the next installment.

Chapter 9

David sat humming away to the radio whilst training his brain with a crossword "chuckle evoking" he muttered reading the crossword clue out loud whilst nibbling on the end of his trusty Biro pen "funny" he muttered only to realise it doesn't fit "don't seem to be able to do the crossword today"

"Lunch time Mr Wicks" came the nurses voice.

"Great" uttered David letting out a sigh.

The nurse smiled and presented him with a tray containg a full plate of sausage and mash.

He looked at the unappetising meal "no gravy?" He questioned.

The nurse shook her head "none left Mr Wicks, you have a CT scan scheduled" she informed "if all is well you can go home"

David smiled, at least this was something to be positive about.

"Mr Wicks" said the nurse walking to the doorway "what happens if you break the brain scanner?"

David shot her a confused look "um I don't get to go home?" He answered.

"No, you will have a CATastophe" laughed the nurse before leaving.

"Oh very amusing" shouted David allowing a slight chuckle to leave his lips "oh that's it" he muttered grabbing the crossword "chuckle evoking would be amusing" he muttered completing the crossword and feeling very satisfied.

Much to his relief all his tests were clear and he was released from hospital later that day, Max had very kindly offered to pick him up, David had accepted his offer despite the fact he still hadn't quite forgiven the man for almost marking his ticket to the next life.

"David" nodded Max watching him slip into the passenger seat "how are you feeling?" He continued.

David smiled "better than when I came in" he answered pulling his seatbelt over himself and clipping it into place.

They made polite small talk on the journey home, Max was on edge, ever since the accident he had had reoccurring nightmares, glass smashing, the weight of David's body hitting his car, the noise that this had produced sounded like a bomb going off, the awful smell of burnt tyers and the sound of screeching breaks flooded his senses.

David could sense his irritability, on any normal day he would have taken pleasure in using this to his advantage, but not today, he still was feeling a lot of pain, as Max pulled up outside the house, David shook his hand and promised he would return to work the next morning.

He certainly didn't want to be stuck in bed for any longer, the hospital staff had made sure he had plenty of bed rest, which of course meant being practically chained to the mattress.

He swallowed hard and let himself into the house, dumping his belonging by the stairs, Bianca was the first to greet him "Dad!" She called skipping joyfully up to him.

"Hello darling" he grinned giving her a much needed cuddle.

"Oh your back then" came Carol's voice from behind them making them jump apart, she glared at David with narrowed eyes "you promised to tell me when they had discharged you" she stated.

David let out a sigh before firing one of his witty one liners back at her "Hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia, welcome to the real world"

Carol let out a sarcastic laugh "they should have kept you in" spat Carol fiddling with a new wig which was playing havoc with her scalp, making her irritable mood ten times worse " you look like an undertakers free sample" she rambled frantically scratching her head.

David grunted and turned to Bianca "sweetheart if you do happen to find my will to live please bring it over"

Bianca gave him a nervous smile before heading for the door and leaving he and Carol alone.

"What you need my darling is PMA" informed David trying to at least raise a smile "positive mental attitude"

Carol didn't look amused at this statement, it was clear David would have more chance of raising the titanic before a smile from Carol.

"David that was so funny I forgot to laugh" she snapped walking into the living area and sitting down on the sofa.

David followed, the thought of booking himself on the next flight to Jacksonville was spinning round his mind "your sharp enough to cut yourself today" he sniggered.

Carol didn't react, she was to busy trying to rid herself of this persistent itching.

"Carol please" said David slipping his jacket off "I know things haven't been a barrel of laughs for us recently but ..."

"A barrel of laughs? A barrel of fucking laughs!" Interrupted Carol "are you the one going through chemotherapy? Are you the one with a permanent headache? Do you feel physically sick everyday? Are you about to lose two parts of your body to cancer?" She screamed the questions in his direction.

David frowned and came to sit beside her "sounds like its going to cost me an arm and a leg to make you believe a word I say" he muttered, he knew his little joke was more than below the belt, but as normal his mouth and his brain didn't seem to be working in conjunction with one and other.

"You're programmed to be deceitful David, you wouldn't know the truth if it came up and smacked you in the face!" Carol's anger was now fully coming to the surface as she continued to verbally rip him apart "what's your excuse going to be when we get married?" She questioned.

David pulled a face unsure of how to handle this one.

"Your excuse for not turning up?" Shouted Carol bolting to her feet "don't tell me, you were about to leave the house when a huge beetle broke in, punched you in the face and knocked you out, would that do? Would sad boiled egg features fall for that one?" She yelled pouring herself a large gin from the mini bar.

David stood up and placed his hands in his pockets "well there is a nasty bug going around" he muttered.

Carol turned to face him, David could no longer see anger in her face, he could see utter disbelief, the atmosphere was uneasy, cold, silent and eery, the two of them stood frozen, their eyes locked on each others, after a few minutes they both began smiling, the smiles turned to nervous laughter and they ended up back in each others arms.

That night Carol tried to just go to sleep, but the sweet smell of David's aftershave was putting her once again under his spell. He had wrapped his arms around her as soon as she had got into bed. The tighter he pulled her into him, the more she seemed to melt into him.

His calloused hands began slowly lifting her nightshirt, pulling it up and over her head.

With his index finger, he was lightly tracing her thigh.

She wanted him fully naked, he was wearing some tight white boxer shorts and a black T-shirt, she quickly pulled away from him and began removing his top, his chest was a sight to behold and she had to take a moment to run her needing hands over it.

She switched the bedside light on, she just had to get a proper view, as the light flashed on and the blackness faded she caught David's smiling face looking up at her, his dark eyes burning with mouth watering passion, she could tell he wanted her, the look on his face, the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead gave his intentiosn away.

He was a bundle of charm, mystery and sexiness - a city boy through and through.

Carol remembered that he had always sported a nice tan and and even better sly smile, something that had made her want to be permanently attached to him.

After she wiped the drool from her mouth, she jumped on top of him and pulled him up so she could feel his warm breath on her face. He grabbed her bottom playfully rocking her down into him. He knew this particular technique was a major turn on for her.

She smacked his hands off of her bum and inched closer and closer to his perfect parted lips anxiously awaiting his touch.

She placed a gentle kiss on both corners and both top and bottom lips before allowing him to fully feel her mouth meet his.

The usual electricity she felt sparked through her body at full force. Their tongues touched and were at a tug of war of sorts between wanting and carnal need.

His hands soon began to roam over bum and he slowly started to grind his stiff cock into her aching pussy, she didn't stop him this time. His hands expertly explored her body. He lightly ran his fingers down the length of her spine while gently kissing his way down her neck.

She melted into him, losing all thoughts and giving into her body.

She lifted herself enough to slowly guide his aching cock in and out of her, she rocked and bucked back as he filled her, He propped himself up on pillows for a better view of the show. He reached up and replaced Carol's hands with his on her breasts, kneading them and pinching her nipples making her gasp in pleasure.

Her hips were now being guided by his hands, which meant he was close to his release.

She felt her own orgasm about to release as he gripped her hips tighter. As she rocked back, he rose up sending his arms around her and pulling her tightly against him. She could feel his cock deep inside her twitch and release into her as her sweet climax subsided.

He smacked her bum, kissed and bit her shoulder playfully before pulling her down onto the bed and into a tight cuddle.

He whispered in her ear, "Too bad our minds don't click like our bodies do."

She thought the same thing silently to herself, she chuckled and drifted off to dream land with the man of her dreams wrapped around her...

Well that's it for chapter 9 people, as always I hope you enjoyed reading, please let me know via comment/ review etc.

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again loyal fans! Here's chapter ten.

Chapter 10

Sometimes I get tired of this me-first attitude

You are the one thing that keeps me smiling

That's why I'm always wishing hard for you

'Cause your light shines so bright

I don't feel no solitude

You are my first star at night

I'd be lost in space without you

And I'll never lose my faith in you

How will I ever get to heaven, if I do ...

The radio alarm woke David, he groaned and hit the snooze button, Carol lay peacefully beside him, he looked over at her, she looked beautiful "I love you Carol Jackson" he whispered whilst running his hand over her cheek.

She whimpered and cuddled into him, he held her close, the sweet smell of her morning breath brushed over his face, this was just like old times, he remembered the two of them having to sneak around, grabbing the odd fumble here and there, Her touch would instantly turn him on.

He felt himself getting hard

He slowly pulled down his boxers and began rubbing his now stiff cock, he let out a groan "Carol wake up" he whispered as he moved his hand faster, Carol reacted by opening her eyes "David" she muttered freezing in position realising what he's doing "What is this game?" she asked with a grin.

David didn't answer, he just continued rubbing himself, keeping eye contact, getting more and more turned on.

Carol pulled herself up and watched him, nothing turned her on more than this.

"Someone's horny" she whispered.

David moved forward and kissed her tender lips "I need a shower" he mumbles knowing full well this would tease her.

He promptly left the room smiling to himself.

Half an hour later returning dripping wet.

Carol stops him in front of a mirror on the wall. She tells him to look into it. She leans up against the wall facing the mirror and let's her nightie drop to the floor. David turns to look at her, she yells at him to look into the mirror.

As he stands there watching her with beads of water dripping off his body he finds himself getting more aroused. Carol bends her knees slightly and opens her legs, taking Davids fingers and starts to tease herself and him, he moves his hand slowly playing with her while grabbing her breasts with his free hand.

Their eyes locking with each others the entire time.

Carol takes his cock in her hand and begins running her hand up and down slowly "fuck me David" she demands.

David lifts her up and places her softly on the bed, he grabs a bottle of massage oil from the bedside table and whispers "let our body relax and become one".

He begins to massage her back, the oil making his hands slip everywhere, he moves his hands over her neck, down her spine, making her moan with pleasure.

He turns her over rubbing oil into her breasts, he takes his hands away for a moment to rub his throbbing erection, he looks down at Carol "you ready for me" he groans as per cum dribbles from his manhood.

"Fuck me" was Carol's very desperate answer.

He parts her legs and begins running his cock over her clit, he knew this drove her wild, he slipped it in briefly then withdrew, he did this a few times before hammering it all the way in.

Carol was yelling his name loudly as he fucked her "ohh Carol, I'm going to blow my load inside you" he muttered through grunts.

Carol grabbed his bum forcing his stiff pole in further.

"Oh carol" the words fell from his lips as he released his warm thick cum inside her.

He collapses beside her, they embraced in each others arms, sweating, stroking each other tenderly...

Short and sweet guys, hope you enjoyed it! Please comment/review if you can.

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to chapter 11 people, as always I hope you like what you read, please comment or review if you can, I'd love to know what you think. Enjoy

Chapter 11

Carol was alerted by a knock on the kitchen door, she immediately stopped what she was doing "yes" she called worried she had awoken the grandchildren.

The door slowly slipped open slightly and her eyes grew wide with shock at the site that confronted her, half a thick, penis popped around the door, followed by a half naked David.

He stood holding his fully erect cock, slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft, his hand was soaked with pre cum.

He stood wearing a black shirt only half buttoned, allowing Carol to see the top part of his chest, the shirt which was a little to big for him was slipped back slightly so it was hanging off his shoulders "breakfast?" He whispered releasing his hand, allowing his full erection to bounce off each leg as he walked towards her.

She couldn't pull her eyes away from it "that thing looks like a lethal weapon the way it swings about like that" she giggled forcing a look of pride to spread across Davids tanned face.

"I've never had any complaints" he chucked taking her in his arms pressing himself against her.

His erection throbbing between his legs, excitement filling his eyes, his breathing was becoming rapid, Carol playfully reached into his shirt with one hand and began circling his nipple, she knew he loved this, she placed her head on his chest to listen to his heart pounding with anticipation.

David soon pulled away taking a few steps back he grabbed one of the kitchen chairs, jamming the door shut "wouldn't want to be disturbed now would we?" He said in a low hypnotic tone, Carol stood eyeing him from head to toe, her eyes drawn to that huge dick standing to attention.

Her mouth was watering as she watched David pull his shirt over his head and drop it on the floor.

He wiggled his finger at her "come" he instructed firmly "on your knees" he added making Carol obey him.

"Yes, Master David" she whispered like an obedient servant, she dropped to her knees before him.

He stared down at her smirking as she swallowed his beautiful hunk of man meat. It took some doing, but she got it all down.

"Holy shit!" Muttered David, he didn't believe she could actually take the whole thing so quickly, He grabbed the back of her head and started fucking her face as she slobbered all over his cock.

Carol tried to keep her eyes locked on his, his sweet tasting pre cum filled her mouth, she watched David pull faces of pleasure as he banged his cock to the back of her throat, she was moving her head back and forth in time with his thrusts, his moans of pleasure making her suck harder, she was almost chocking on his massiveness.

"Ooh Carol slow down" he begged withdrawing his stiff man meat fully, saliva and pre cum dripped from his dick, he let out a moan and helped Carol to her feet.

"My turn" he whispered as he knelt down and started playing with her arse through the black lace of her panties. Carol groaned and ripped the panties off.

"Now, now" smiled David wetting two fingers and jamming them up her arse.

All she could do was stand holding his shoulders to support herself and allow him to do his handy work on her down belows, she was unable to speak after having nine inches of dick down her gullet.

He fucked her arse with two fingers while working his mouth and tongue around her soaking pussy, Carol placed one of her hands on the back of his head to try and guide him, but he wasn't having it, he stopped and looked up at her "who's the boss?" He asked licking pussy juice off his lips.

Carol stared down at him, her juices running down his cheeks onto his chin "ooh you master David" she managed to utter swallowing hard, her throat aching from Davids intense mouth fucking from a few minutes earlier.

He smiles "good girl" he whispered before grabbing a rolling pin which lay near by, he winked at her before slowly inserting it into her waiting arse, she let out a groan as he eased it in and out whilst teasing her pussy.

"David!" She groaned pulling on his hair, which made him take in a sharp breath, he loved her messing about with his hair, squeezing and pulling roughly, he soon withdrew the rolling pin and kissed his way up her body to her neck.

He gently raises her leg and guides his stiff throbbing meat into her gapping hole, holding her steady with one hand and using his other to fuck her arsehole with the rolling pin.

"Ohh yes David" Carol groaned in ecstasy, pleasure surging through her as he fills both her holes, she feels the heat from his body, slapping noises can be heard as their bodies pound against each other, their sweat making them stick together then slip apart with ever thrust.

"Ohh that's me" cries David loudly speeding his hand up and moving his hips faster "ahh" he groans staring into Carol's eyes, he feels her pussy convulse around him, her hands gripping his now soaking wet hair as they both let out a final moan and cum powerfully together.

They stand holding each other, panting and stroking each other.

Being completely restrained like that was equally terrifying and exciting. This was a total surrender of control thought Carol, she loved it, she loved their sex life but most of all she loved him.

They dressed, cleaned each other and the kitchen up, it was now almost six thirty , the rest of the house would soon be rising.

"We better get back upstairs" yawned Carol looking exhausted.

David laughed and glanced at the time "seems pointless going back to bed now" he answered popping some painkillers, he was still a tad sore after his recent ordeal in hospital.

"Well you can't let the kids see you like that" grinned Carol promptly pointing at Davids naked bottom half, they both chuckled and crept quietly back to bed.

It would seem they were just in time, as the bedroom was closed they heard the bathroom door spring open followed by Bianca shouting and banging doors to wake the kids.

David playfully pushed Carol onto the bed and crawled up beside her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered.

Carol smiled to herself but didn't answer, of course she loved him, but she had a terrible feeling brewing inside her, a feeling of dread, her head was screaming 'this is all iv ever wanted, but it seems to good to be true and when something is to good to be true, it probably is'.

She and David had been in this position many times before and it had never worked for one reason or another, why should this time be any different?

Carol didn't want to think like this, but she had to, it wasn't just about her own feelings and needs, the kids loved having David around, especially little Tiffany, then of course there was Bianca, she loved having her dad back in her life.

What if after the wedding David realised marriage wasn't for him? What if someone else came on the scene that took his fancy? What if after the mastectomy it got to much for David and he caught the next plane to the Bahama's?

So many questions and next to no way of knowing the answers except to trust David and pray he was for once a man of his word, this did not sit to comfortably with Carol, she knew him to well, probably better than he knew himself, she couldn't shake this feeling of dread away.

She sighed and pulled herself away from him, suddenly things didn't feel right.

She got up and walked to the window.

David groaned and watched her for a minute "sweetheart come back to bed" he muttered half asleep, the early morning activities had taken it out of him.

Carol stood silently, she picked up a necklace from the window ledge and began fiddling with it "David, this isn't going to work" she said turning to face him.

"What? Is it broken?" He asked looking at what she held in her hand "I'll get it fixed later" he promised yawning.

"Not the fucking necklace David! Marriage, us, me and you!" She wailed uncontrollably loosing her temper.

David sat bolt upright, nothing like one of Carol's unexpected outbursts to wake him up in the mornings "what do you mean?" He questioned sounding confused.

Carol looked at the floor "I think you should go" she muttered walking to his suitcase and placing it on the bed.

"Your throwing me out!?" He cried.

"Please don't ask questions" she whispered getting dressed and leaving the room.

David lay back down, a million thoughts bombarding his brain, he shook his head and burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, this came before floods of uncontrollable tears...

That's it for this chapter people! Hope your enjoying it! Much more to come very soon!

Please review or comment if you can.

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome back people, another quick update for you, I have to say i think this might be my best chapter to date but i will let you guys be the judge of that, please let me know what you think via comment or review, this chapter has a bit of everything, i shall say no more, as always i hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 12

David lay there for a while waiting for his tears to dry, this was to much confusion, what had be done wrong? Why was Carol being like this? He let out a groan and propped himself up, there was no way he was going to let this go, not without an explanation at least, surly he was entitled to that?

He dressed and washed quickly placing the suitcase back in its rightful place before venturing downstairs, the house was quiet, he saw the living room door was ajar slightly, the faint noise of the television could be heard in the background.

Taking a deep breath he walked in, carol was sat hugging herself on the sofa, she shot him an evil glare "are you still here?" She barked standing up and giving him a shove in the direction of the front door "get out! Get out of this house!" She demanded.

"Carol please" protested David his hands held up.

"Out!" Spat Carol giving him a hard shove and slamming the door in his face.

"I need my fucking shoes!" He yelled banging the door, as he looked down he realised he had a hole in his sock "oh great" he muttered lightly tapping the door then stepping back, only to be smacked on the head by his flying shoes which Carol had very kindly dropped out of the upstairs window for him.

He was knocked a little off balance by this "Carol this is completely unacceptable!" He shouted up waving a shoe in the air, he spent another ten minutes shouting and pleading before giving up.

"God! Women!" He snapped slipping on his shoes and heading towards the car lot.

"Excuse me" came a voice from an approaching lady "Mr David Wicks I presume?" She questioned politely.

David nodded trying to work whether or not he knew this mysterious woman.

She pulled out some identification "I'm detective constable Summerhayes" she informed "I'm working on the Lucy Beale murder case, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

David narrowed his eyes unsure why anyone would want to question him about Lucy, but it looked like he didn't have much choice in the matter here so he was glad to co-operate.

She took him to her car and drove to a secluded spot informing him that she didn't want Max Branning to see or know that they had been talking.

David knew full well why this was, when the car was parked he took off his seat belt and awaited her questions.

"I'm going to make this brief" she started "you have worked with Mr Branning for a number of months, were you awear that he was having a sexual relationship with Lucy Beale?"

David knew that for Max's sake he had to be very careful what he said to this woman, he pondered for a moment before answering her question "no I didn't know that" he said with a sigh " sweetheart to be honest i hardly know the guy, i just work with him, it's like ships in the night in that office" he chucked.

The woman seemed unconvinced "you work with him everyday yet you didn't see anything out of the ordinary? Nothing suspicious?"

David smiled "well half of the customers are what you might call out of the ordinary, they must be to buy from us" he chuckled, a little twinkle in his eyes.

"Mr Wicks, this is a high profile murder investigation i would appreciate it if you could answer my questions without laughing and joking" the woman snapped.

A strange feeling began to come over David, he was actually quite liking this woman's attitude towards him, he looked down at his crotch for a moment, then moved his eyes back to the detective "what's your first name?" He questioned in almost a whisper, his puppy dog eyes burning into hers.

He saw the woman was now smiling, he was hypnotising her with his dark chocolate eyes.

"Its um Emma" she stuttered.

"That's a nice name" whispered David running his hand over her knee and placing the other over his crotch, his boxer shorts now contained a semi erect cock which needed attention, he moved his hand around her knee in a circular motion, waiting for a reaction.

He didn't have to wait long before she move forwards and kissed him, he groaned and unzipped his fly so his bulge was more visible, she soon straddled him and began undoing his belt "let's get in the back" panted David his stiff cock throbbing and yearning to be released into the open air.

The woman obliged and climbed into the back seat, David got out and walked to one of the back doors slowly opening it and dropping his trousers and boxers so she got the full view of his giant cock.

David grinned while removing her bra and panties. She pretended to be shy and acted as though she was covering herself from him, but this was just an act; she was giving him great views and teasing him mercilessly.

He wasted no time in parting her legs, then aiming carefully he let some saliva drip from him mouth, hitting her clit right on target, he took his penis and began rubbing it all over her pussy, he was driving her wild, her cunt was getting wetter by the second, David could tell she was ready for him.

He placed her legs over his shouldser and entered her hard, as soon as his dick went in she screamed with earth shattering pleasure, he penetrated her hard and fast, teasing, taking his fat dick out then hammering it back in, he was sure that he had made her cum at least three times.

Now it was his turn, the lady seemed more than satisfied so he pulled out, stood up and masterbaited himself to climax, shooting his creamy spunk all over her and the back seat, some even hit the windows he was waving it about so much.

She gave him a lift back to the square and they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, David now felt much better as he trotted off to find himself some lunch.

10:45 that night Liam stood fiddling with the cigarettes and lighter he had in his pocket, he cautiously glanced around before pulling the items into view, nodding to himself he removed one cigarette from the packet and took a closer look.

Smoking had never been his thing but he was thinking 'fuck it, I'm old enough'. He had had a stressful day, a lot of his friends smoked and he'd taken the odd drag in the past when it was offered.

He knew if his mother found out she would have kittens, but he figured just the one wouldn't hurt, his plan was to smoke it then get straight in the shower once home, it wouldn't be to difficult to hide his tobacco stenched clothes.

He took one final glance around before lighting up, he sucked in the smoke and began to relax, starting to feel a little light headed he leaned against the launderette door.

The street was lifeless and empty, the only sounds to be heard was the soft whispering of the wind and the sounds merry peoples laughter coming from the queen Vic.

He took a few more drags and began a slow walk towards the Vic, a cool breeze hit him as he walked, he realised he was a bit unsteady on his feet, but in all he fe!t much better.

"No Max it won't work mate, its completely out of the question" came Davids voice as he appeared from across the square talking into his mobile.

"Shit" muttered Liam tossing the half smoked cigarette away and bolting through the vics side entrance which led to the cellar.

Strangely this side door always seemed to open, anyone could sneak in and help themselves to what they wanted.

Feeling woolly headed from his cigarette he helped himself to a bottle of vodka and sat down, after a few hits he placed it on the ground beside him and looked around, the cellar was quite dark, a small ray of light was coming from the top of the stairway.

Liam began to relax and wasted no time in lighting up again.

Meanwhile David was propping up the bar in the vic with a double whisky, he stood alone watching Carol who was sat with Bianca, Kat and much to his surprise Roxy, he knew he was the topic of conversation on that table, Bianca was giving him a helpless look, Carol a death stare, Roxy a cheeky grin and Kat the look of a hungry eagle that was about to fly over and peck his eyeballs out.

He shook his head and finished his whisky before strolling over to try and speak to Carol again, the table went quiet as the ladies saw him approaching "can I get a anyone a drink?" He asked producing a twenty pound note from his pocket.

Carol rolled her eyes "David you shouldn't be in here" she muttered.

"Its still my local, I'm still entitled to drink in here" he pointed out with a grin.

"Your not wanted here" bit back Carol through clenched teeth.

"Yes he is!" Bianca interrupted jumping to her feet and placing her arm around her dad.

David smiled and kissed her cheek putting the twenty back in his pocket "its ok sweetheart" he sighed "as much as I'd love to stay and chat I know where I'm not wanted"

Bianca sat back down looking defeated as she watched David leave the pub.

He stood outside and leaned against the wall, his hand covering his eyes, what had he done that was so wrong?

Back in the cellar a very drunk Liam had managed half the vodka, and for reasons known only to himself he had opened a second bottle, leaving the half empty one on the floor, he was in a giggly state at this point, he stumbled round with the newly opened bottle in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other, he stood before an old dusty mirror and began doing his own unique impression of first Dot and then Shirley.

As he started laughing at himself he heard Mick calling last orders in the bar followed by footsteps coming closer.

He froze for a moment rushing for the door, knocking over the remainders of the vodka bottle and dropping the lit cigarette on the ground, he stumbled out into the middle of the road tripping up and landing hard on his hands and knees, the bottle he had carried out with amazingly didn't break, it just seemed to bounce away from him "ouch" he yelped catching Davids attention.

David looked in his direction and shook his head "some undesirables around here" he chuckled walking over to the helpless lad, it was only upon closer inspection he realised it was Liam.

"Liam?" He stuttered in shock pulling him up via his collar "look at the state of you! What have you taken?" Asked David trying to stay calm.

Liam gave him a smile and laughed, the smell on his breath and the vodka bottle which lay near by gave David the answer he needed.

"You've been drinking haven't you?, you smell like a brewery" he snapped slapping the back of his grandsons head lightly.

"I stink lovely" responded Liam almost keeling over.

Grabbing him quickly David began leading him to the gardens "you've been smoking as well haven't you?" He questioned.

Suddenly David smelt a whiff of something that wasn't stale alcohol or cigarette smoke, he glanced behind him to see a sudden blinding flash coupled with a loud heart stopping bang which was smashed into tiny sound bites that echoed and bounced around the square.

The sheer force of the explosion sent him and Liam flying violently backwards away from the building, Davids reactions were quick enough to grab Liam and break their fall.

He held His grandson tight shielding both their heads from the flying glass and bits of wood that were raining down on them.

David coughed and looked on as a cloud of fire raised from the ground, it literally looked as if the gates of hell were opening in front of him, he moaned in pain as he pulled himself up turning his eyes to the blaze that was raging through the queen Vic, sparks and flames rose to the midnight sky.

"Carol! Bianca!" He screamed limping over as fast as he could.

"No!" Protested Max and Alfie jumping in front of him and forcefully restraining him.

"My fiance and daughter are in there! Get the fuck off me!" He yelled collapsing to his knees, taking the two men down with him, tears steamed down his cheeks as he held onto his two friends and watched in horror as the queen Vic melted in the flames ...

That's all for this chapter folks hope you liked it, lots more to come! Please review or comment if you can.

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome back people! Yes its another quick update for you! Really hope you are enjoying the story so far, if you have time or if the mood takes you please leave a comment or review. Enjoy.

Chapter 13

Davids cries could be heard a mile off, he gripped Max and Alfie tightly screaming his loved ones names, the tears that welled in his eyes began to sting and blind him along with the black smoke that oozed from the burning building before him "Carol! Bianca!" He wailed forcing his weight forwards breaking free from the hands that held him.

He manages to break free from their grips and bursts into the fire struck building "Caro!l" he calls pleadingly dropping to his hands and knees, spitting on a hanky he has in his pocket, and placing it over his mouth, keeping down low to try and avoid the smoke fumes he crawls towards the screams and please of 'help' he hears.

"Carol! Bianca!" He splutters glancing around, trying desperately to see a way through the thick smoke, fire danced all around him, the heat was unbearable, he felt like he had been dragged into the deep dark depths of hell, the image of satan dancing round flames somewhere in the atmosphere was compelling him to fight his way to victory, the victory of getting his loved ones out of this furness alive could be the last thing he ever did.

If he couldn't do it he would die trying.

"Carol! Bianca! Talk to me!" He wailed as a coughing fit set upon him "give me a fucking sign!" He continued through gasping for breath, his chest was becoming tight, sweat oozed from ever pore, his head was telling him to turn back, but his heart screamed out for him to find and save his wife to be and daughter that were trapped in here somewhere, their lives meant more than his.

"This is worse than a bastarding rabbit warren maze" he muttered to himself.

"Carol!" His cries were pleading, he could feel his lungs tighten, he could hear himself wheezing.

"David!" Came a voice from near by.

"Keep shouting my name!" he instructed, throwing the wet hanky away and moving faster across the floor, blood poured from his knees and hands, sweat trickled down from his forehead into his eyes helping the thick black smoke to blind him.

He could feel broken glass digging deep into his hands, with every move he let out a yelp of sheer agony, his eyes stung, his heart pounded, his breathing was becoming shallow, he gasped for breath

He followed the muffled sound of desperate screams, he could see an outline of two people huddled together in a corner "Carol!" He bellowed bolting to his feet, he had found her and Bianca, a wall of fire stood between them.

"Your going to have to jump over the flames" coughed David holding his chest.

"It will burn my tits off!" Cried Carol through tears.

"Your going to lose them anyway, now fucking jump!" Instructed David arms out stretched "come on!" He continued.

"No! Let me die!" Cried Carol clinging to Bianca "you don't want me now David I sent you packing" she sobbed.

"You really want to talk about this now?!" David takes in a sharp breath as his chest tightens "I don't care what you said, all I care about right now is what you do! Now jump!"

Bianca took control and shoved Carol forwards making her jump into Davids outstretched arms, catching her sent him slightly off balance but he managed to keep his footing "Bianca sweetheart, your turn" spluttered David, blood starting to come up as he coughed.

Bianca didn't hesitate, she took a leap for her dads arms, he promptly caught her and got her steady, the pain in his chest got worse, as he turned he saw nothing but fire and smoke "get on the ground" he crocked pulling them down with him.

BANG!

An explosion from somewhere across the room startles them, throwing them violently to the glass filled burning floor, the noise deafened them, all David knew now was that he some how had to get them out, he felt sick, dizzy, his vision blurred, his heart about to give up, he grabbed Carol and placed her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

Taking Bianca's hand he bolts through the smoke and flames only using his sixth sense to guide him to the door, he pulls a struggling Bianca with all his might until he feels the sweeping breeze of fresh clean air.

He stumbles out not a second to soon as a mighty force sends him off his feet, soaring forwards, crashing down a few metres away, he releases his grip on his daughters hand, landing hard, managing to shield Carol's head from smashing off the hard concrete.

Moments later he realises he's being rolled onto a stretcher, an oxygen mask lying over his face, he's gasping for breath, he feels dreadfully sick, blood shoots out of his mouth making him cough violently, his chest ceases up into awful tightness, he feels his heart fluttering.

The last words he hears are ...

"He's's arresting, charge to 180"...

Well there we go guys! Hope you enjoyed reading! Please comment or review if you can!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Welcome back people, here is chapter 14 i as always hope you enjoy reading, if you can please leave a comment or a review i would love to know what you think, thank you for your ongoing support enjoy.

Chapter 14

"I'm free to be whatever I

Whatever I choose

And I'll sing the blues if I want

I'm free to say whatever I

Whatever I like

If it's wrong or right it's alright

Always seems to me

You only see what people want you to see

How long's it gonna be

Before we get on the bus

And cause no fuss

Get a grip on yourself

It don't cost much

Free to be whatever you

Whatever you say

If it comes my way it's alright"

David sang cheerfully as he strolled through the winding hospital corridors to the exit.

He felt like the luckiest man alive.

Over the last few months his body had had to deal with more trauma than most peoples bodies would in a lifetime.

Of course he was more than proud of this.

Carol walked slowly by his side, during his time in hospital Carol had had ample time to think, she was confused, she knew deep down David loved her but her head and heart were telling her different things.

She loved him, but she wasn't sure now if she was in love with him, he had risked his life saving her in the fire, her feelings were now her biggest secret, she could never tell him how she really felt, her doubts, her dreams that had recently become reality, David being the family man, the committed man, all hers.

Its what she had always wanted, what she had always asked of him, and now she had it she wasn't sure she wanted it, she liked him as he was before.

It was now becoming clear to her the grass isn't always greener on the other side.

"Come on Carol smile" said David with a grin curling his arm around her.

She quivers, even his loving arms don't seem to be doing it for her now, she had a sneaking feeling David was picking up on this ill fated vibe.

"What's wrong darling?" He asked concern in his voice "you are glad I'm coming home aren't you?" He questioned.

Carol smiled, a half hearted smile "of course I am" she answered climbing into the taxi that had just pulled up for them.

David knew something was wrong but he decided not to question it, their wedding was tomorrow, he didn't want to upset the apple cart now, he had finally got her to agree to marry him, and with her mood of late he knew the slightest thing could tick her off.

They arrived home to be greeted by a plethora of people, mostly family, other members of the square had also gathered, including the Carter clam.

As David eased himself out of the taxi he was handed a large whisky by Mick along with a pat on the back.

He wasted no time in consuming the glass of fire water "oh nice drop of the devils poison that" he said with a cheesy grin handing the now empty glass back to a very chuffed looking Mick "my pleasure Mr Wicks, my pleasure"

David was now seemingly the local hero, not something he was use to, quite the opposite in fact.

Carol stood back watching as Roxy and Nikkie approached wrapping their arms around her man, kissing his cheek, running their hands through his hair. Anger boiled inside her, these bitches were touching her man.

The strange thing was she wasn't sure she even wanted him, however she didn't want anyone else to have him, especially these two blonde bimbos.

"David, you still need to rest" she growled dragging him into the house away from the crowd and away from these prowling women.

"Carol they only wanted..."

"What David? What did they want?" Snapped Carol, her heart pounding, anger surging through her cancer ridden body.

David took his coat off, hanging it over his arm "what's your problem?" He asked calmly "you've been acting strange for days"

"Nothing David" spat Carol hurrying to the kitchen and slamming the door behind her.

David took in a sharp breath as pain surged through his chest, he gripped himself, his subconscious was screaming at him to go after Carol, but he knew better, he wasn't going to get anywhere while she was in this mood.

He took himself into the living area and poured a generous amount of whisky into a glass before retiring to the sofa for some much needed relaxation time.

He spent the next hour alone channel surfing, refilling his glass, sipping, downing, guzzling.

Before he knew it the clock flicked to eleven twenty, Carol still hadn't come to check on him, he was beginning to wander if she actually gave a fuck about him, when he awoke in hospital weeks before she looked disappointed, the look of love in her eyes they once shared seem to have faded.

He had a gut feeling she didn't actually want him to wake up.

He grabbed the near empty whisky bottle and consumed the remains.

"Carol!" He called as loud as possible, he knew she would run, even if it was just to keep him quiet.

He was right "what is it David?" She bellows entering the room with a kitchen knife gripped tightly in her hand.

David swallows hard "um Carol put the knife down" he muttered trying to hold his amusement back.

The pair laugh and embrace each other.

Another 360 degree turn in mood here David thought to himself holding her close.

"What's wrong?" He whispered caressing her "have I done something to upset you?"

Carol backed away breaking their connection.

"I don't trust you" she uttered before leaving the room, leaving Davids head more fucked than Rolf Harris in a room full of disadvantage children.

He groaned to himself pulling himself off the sofa "I love you Carol" he called with a chuckle opening a new bottle, the amount of booze in this house could supply the whole square and then some.

"Move to Albert square, you won't need a cooker, washing machine or a permanent spouse, you just need to be prepared to live the life of some poor fucker from an episode of mid summer murders" David laughed as he spoke these words aloud to himself.

He sat down and continued channel surfing "oh animal hospital" he muttered placing the sky remote beside him "when EastEnders isn't on to depress me I can always watch animals being put to sleep"

He sips his whisky paying careful attention to the screen before him "i always wondered why Rolf Harris looked so excited when he was told they'd be looking at a young beaver" he chuckled finishing his drink and turning the TV off.

"That's me for tonight" he grumbled pushing his aching body off the sofa and untucking his shirt as he did so "I'm off to bed Carol" he calls.

"Fuck off" bellowed a voice from somewhere unknown, most likely the kitchen.

"Goodnight love" he replied with a smirk taking himself upstairs, Carol's irate mood was starting to cause a tingle in the trouser department.

Half an hour later...

David lay naked on the bed on his front, his erection pressing into the mattress, he heard the soft patter of footsteps on the stairs, a gentle breeze swept over him from the open window, the sound of small raindrops could be heard hitting the cobbles outside.

Carol entered the room, her eyes glowing in the dim light coming from the lava lamps David had scattered around the room, he greeted her with a mesmerising smile, stroking the duvet he nodded for her to approach him as he rolled onto his side revealing a huge erection "I've been expecting you" he whispered.

"You think you can get around me that easily?" Muttered Carol her eyes glued to this slice of perfection that was presenting itself to her.

David winked and nodded to the empty space beside him.

"Fuck off" spat Carol with aggression "David we are not meant to be, I can't be with you let alone marry you"

She was about to slam the door when Davids tender words stopped her.

"Well if that's the way you feel about it, then that's the way you feel about it"

Carol stopped and shot him a look, narrowing her eyes she was sucked in by his smile, his charm, his hypnotising voice.

"Is that the way you feel about it?" He grinned flopping onto his back.

Carol narrowed her eyes, biting her bottom lip, searching for words.

Some people spend their whole lives looking for someone, waiting for happiness, a person to love, a person to hold, to trust, to love them back. and she had it all right here laid out in front of her.

If she could only go against her fears and grab hold of this opportunity with both hands, maybe, just maybe things would turn out alright.

"What are you David?" She asked her tone low and full of confusion.

"Anything you want me to be" he whispered his answer lifting himself up off the bed and walking over slowly.

At that moment Carol had no idea what or who she wanted him to be, her malfunctioning brain was giving her nothing to go on, all she knew was everything meant nothing tonight, she just wanted fucked.

She allowed him to pull her close "come to bed" his whispered voice began to play havoc with her hormones.

She took his hand smiling as he kissed her knuckles and closed the bedroom door "Carol, my eyes are the only things I don't want to take off you tonight" he informed his nose skimming past her ear and down her neck.

Her breathing became shallow, rushed, full of expectations as he snaked his arm around her waist "fancy leading me round the house by my dick?" He murmurs.

Carol couldn't help but laugh, he always made her laugh, made her smile, made her feel complete.

She allowed him to undress her, closing her eyes she let her mind drift back to many years before, their first time seemed like yesterday and she could still smell the fresh aroma of his aftershave, his tender touch, his breath on her skin, nothing had really changed.

She moans as he plays with her, carefully slipping her out of her clothing, his touch so soft, she felt his eyes burning into her body, she grabs his head moving his lips to meet hers, they kiss so innocently "David" she moans in anticipation stroking his hair.

"Shush" he instructs making her obey him instantly.

A sudden noise made them both stop and turn in the direction of the wardrobe "what's that?" Carol shrieked making a grab for the bed covers and wrapping them around herself.

"Sounds like its kicking off in Narnia" answered David a smile playing across his lips.

"Get me out of here!" Came an irate voice.

David threw on his jogging bottoms and carefully opened the wardrobe door only to find Bianca and Terry half naked.

David screwed his face up "um am I interrupting?" He questioned innocently "only me and your mother are trying too..."

"I know what you were doing!" Spat a very annoyed and embarrassed Bianca covering herself and dragging Terry out of the room.

"Evening Tez!" Chuckled David watching the door slam, he turned his attention back to Carol.

"Its not about them, it's all about us" grinned David letting his joggers drop to the floor, his cock was only semi erect now, but still very appetising, Carol licked her lips "fuck yeah give it to me" she demanded seductively clawing the bed covers "enter my fucking garden of Eden" she barked getting onto all fours.

David smiles and begins pleasuring himself, it didn't take long before his stiff horse size cock was dribbling with pre cum "you've been a naughty girl Carol" he whispered walking over, his horniness very apparent "did you play with yourself while I was in hospital?"

Carol smirked.

"Did you?" Questioned David sitting beside her.

Carol nodded, a giggling fit followed.

"Now that was naughty" said David climbing onto her back "you know what happens to bad girls don't you?" His breathing was fast, the sweat from his tanned perfect body showered down onto her bare skin.

He slowly moves behind her pushing her face down on the bed, he hurriedly guides her into a kneeling position before lining himself up with her now dripping hole, he slides in and fills her with pure intense pace, making her moan loudly "harder David! Fuck me till my wig falls off you bad boy" she wails as he pounds her harder and faster.

They soon cum together, Carol feels Davids hot creamy spunk shoot up inside her, filling her, overflowing her pussy.

They both collapse breathlessly on the bed and drift off to sleep in each others arms...

The wind woke them both whistling through the window, rattling panes, david ground and turned over pulling the duvet over his head, trying to ignore the wind, of course he couldn't, he had visions in his head of the window being flung wide open crashing against the wall, glass smashing, shattering everywhere.

Carol had seemingly nodded off back to the land of nod.

He smiled to himself, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Good morning bride and groom" bellowed Bianca bursting in with a tray "breakfast in bed" she continued placing the tray on Davids lap.

"Its toast Bianca, hardly the service I expect" chuckled David.

"Its toast for two" she started "anyway kids have eaten all the bacon and eggs and we've only half a tin of beans left" she informed sounding slightly offended.

"You've let them eat my bacon?" Hissed David with a mouth full of toast "its a lovely thought thank you darling, now about last night..."

"Dad please can we never speak of that again" Bianca interrupted quickly with burning cheeks.

David laughed and gave her a friendly nod.

"Right I better go and make myself look beautiful" she said cheerfully.

David glanced at his watch before coming up with an appropriate response "well be quick you've only got five hours"

Bianca shot him a death stare and threw a near by teddy bear at him "cheeky"

David sat smirking and licking him fingers before realising he had almost eaten all the toast, he groaned and gave Carol a nudge "Sweetheart, wake up, I've saved you some toast"

There was no response "Carol?" He repeated a little louder this time. Still nothing.

"Carol!" He yelled placing his hands on her shoulders and violently shaking her "Carol!"

"Oh what!" She snapped her eyes flicking open, an unmistakable look of anger on her face.

"Oh thank the sweet lord" he managed to utter, his heart was racing "I thought you were, I mean for a minute I thought you..."

"Had kicked the bucket and snuffed it?" She finished the sentence for him.

"Oh um well"

"I'm not ready to start pushing up the daises yet" she growled.

David smiled and buttered her toast for her "you know Carol, this time tonight we will be married"

Carol blinked at him looking bewildered, suddenly a feeling of dread fell over her, it was her wedding day, the day she was to become Mrs Wicks, the thought of this sickened her, she shook her head as she rose from the bed and hovered over to the window.

"Oi Carol, are you going to eat this?" Questioned David waving the buttered toast in the air.

"No"

"Waste not, want not" he answered shoving the toast into his mouth.

"David, can I have a few minutes alone please?" Carol spoke in a cold dry tone "actually, can you just leave the house now please, I don't want to see until this afternoon at the church" she continued.

David looked confused "but I need a shower, I'm still still sticky from last night"

"You'll be lying in a pool of blood if you don't move your arse now!" Screamed Carol,, eyes red, veins on show.

David shot out of bed "I'm going, I'm going!" He exclaimed grabbing his things and promptly leaving.

One o'clock in the in the afternoon was approaching fast, Carol sat in the back of a taxi with Bianca and Sonia, the church wasn't to far ahead. She didn't even want a church wedding, stupidity she had left most of the organising to David, who had as always gone well over the top, she didn't dare think how much money had been put into this.

The only decision she had really made and insisted upon was that she was to arrive at church via a taxi, of course David was less than thrilled but Carol had refused to back down.

She soon found herself outside the church, lots of people gathered, friends, relatives, even some people she hadn't expected to see had showed up.

"Right mum, let's go" smiled Bianca excitedly.

Carol forced a smile, she had a very bad feeling about all of this, as she got out the taxi she spied Nikki "what the hell is she doing here!" Carol spat with anger.

"Just ignore her mum" said Sonia pulling her over to greet the crowds of guests.

"You smell nice" chatted Ian "is it gin and tonic?"

Carol chuckled, she was finally smiling "I think I'll need a few of those soon"

She spent the next ten minutes meeting and greeting people before being informed that the vicar was ready, she had also been made aware that David had arrived.

"Here goes nothing" she murmured.

As she walked up the aisle to the sound of 'first day of my life' by bright eyes playing, her mind was spinning, she felt totally out of place, disoriented, she looked on ahead, David stood proudly a huge come to bed smile on his face, she was soon stood beside him reciting her vows.

She repeated after the vicar " I, Carol Jackson take thee David Wicks, to be my husband, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife" started Carol glaring at Davids grinning face.

David too repeated the vicars words, tears filled his eyes, he was finally marrying the woman be lived for, the one and only woman he had ever loved, he really needed a good cry after all this.

"Stop" uttered Carol "I can't do this"

An uneasy array of groans came from the many guests that had gathered, shock waves filled the room.

"What? What's wrong?" Whispered David angrily.

"This is all wrong, I don't want to marry you, me and you never worked before, you just feel sorry for me" she answered trying to hold back the tears.

The room had gone deadly silent now "how many of these people have you had your way with David? I know you've had Nikki, don't tell me you haven't because I know when your lying, your lips move" she pointed out wiping her eyes.

"Don't do this Carol" his pleading tear filled eyes burned into hers.

"How many more David!?" Carol demanded an answer, she wasn't backing down here "was I even the best you had this week?... I doubt it!" She screamed answering her own question.

"Iv been in fucking hospital!" His reaction caused laughter and an uneasy atmosphere.

"Like that would stop you!" Carol bit back almost immediately.

"Carol, please we can talk about this" whispered David glancing at the victor apologetically.

"You really expect me to marry you?" Sobbed Carol...

That's all for this chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed it, please comment or review if you can!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	15. Chapter 15

OK guys final chapter for this one, let me know what you think, really hope you like it!

Chapter 15 Final

The room was silent, an uneasy feeling filled the bodies of the people witnessing this dreadful scene that was unfolding before them, the words 'will they? Won't they' were racing through everyone's minds, the words could almost be heard, being spoken by some paranormal entity somewhere in the open churches atmosphere.

Davids heartbeat to him sounded like a million drums being hit simultaneously, the beat being bounced off every window and wall.

"Carol please" he mouthed trying desperately not to let the tears fall, she gazed up at him, the look in her eyes gave him the push to take some well needed Wicksy action, he took her hand and stared into her eyes.

"Cancer may have changed you and taken you away from yourself, but it's not taking you away from me and it never will, you're still you, when you want to run to a place where you're loved, run to me" he started, as he squeezed Carol's hand he felt her squeeze his back, looking out into the crowed, he felt afraid, yet these people seemed see though, their lives, options, views didn't matter anymore, he turned his head back to face Carol.

"You think you know life Carol, but you don't, stand on the edge of things and watch it go by, but you're not living it, you're just a tourist, a ghost, a passerby, just a face in the crowd"

He paused to clear his throat "I love you, you think you know love but you don't, not true love, real love gets inside you, it gets under your skin, I've only ever felt that with you, so if your going to throw that all away now on the basis on some pathetic insecurities, then fine, I'll go"

He released his grip on her hand backing away, this had to be the most transparent bullshit he had ever strung together, he was even starting to believe it himself.

"I'll walk away Carol, if that makes you happy" he sobbed wiping his tears on his suit jacket, his subconscious screaming the words 'emotional blackmail' at him over and over again.

He watched in anticipation as Carol turned and began walking away from him "Carol please" he only just managed to utter the words, his whole world was crashing down around him, why now? This moment was all he had ever dreamed of,marrying Carol his one and only love, it had always been her, no one had ever really come close to her.

"Carol please!" He begged "please don't give up on us, not now, not after all we've been though, besides we are here now, shame to waste money" He was now relying on his infectious humourous charm to win Carol over and save embarrassment.

But it was to late, she was now high tailing it down the aisle and out the church, last thing David saw was his wife to be's backside disappearing out of the swinging church doors!

Sniggers could be heard from the usual suspects. "Oscars all round David!" Chuckled Ian, he was clearly loving every minute of this "just from a broken home aren't you David!" He continued to taunt.

David could have reacted but he was to close to completely breaking down in tears, he didn't know where to put himself, should he run? Go after Carol maybe?

"Lovely seeing you, even from a distance" muttered David holding back more tears, he could of course have ripped Ian apart with a few choice words, but he wasn't a bad person, in a strange kind of way Ian was a friend, a distant one all be it, but still a friend.

David burst into a run down the aisle "Carol wait!" For fuck sake wait!" He cried almost falling over a stray walking stick which stood by the door.

He was just in time to see Carol pull open a taxi door.

"Carol" he uttered out of breath, coming to a halt before her.

David took a moment to wipe the sweat of his forehead "Carol, I spent so much time when I was young, trying to be winner, and the only time I was a winner was when I had you"

Carol turned abruptly, she stared intently confused, wishing she knew what she really wanted.

"Carry on like this and I'll start to think I'm not welcome here" said David with a smirk, a smirk that he hoped would bring a smile to Carol's face.

Carol shook her head and got in the taxi, slamming the door behind her.

"Carol!" Screamed David banging the windows "I'm not letting you do this!"

Without thinking he elbows the drives window, shattering the glass, pulling the driver out, pushing him to the hard ground "I'm sorry" he mutters, emptying the content of his wallet on top of the driver.

"Buy yourself something, and pay for that window, I'll be back" sniffed David getting in the taxi.

"I didn't want to have to do this Carol, but you've left me no choice" sobbed David, sitting in the drivers seat, pressing his foot down hard on the acceleration pedal and speeding down the road "these taxi drivers, to trusting aren't they?" He steamed speeding up "leaving the keys in the ignition".

He was sweating, trying to work out what to say, where to go, as he kept his eyes glued to the road ahead he felt sick, humiliated "why Carol? Why! I love you" he seeped.

"Pull over"

"What?"

"Pull the fuck over you maniac!" Screamed Carol.

David slowed down and parked up in an empty, derelict street, windows were boarded up, empty beer cans lay on the pavements that run either side of the road, he sighed taking the keys out of the ignition "Carol I..."

"Shut it! Just shut it!" Carol delivered these words with aggression, sending a shiver down Davids spine.

"They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, but what if its already killed you, INSIDE?" Started David turning to face Carol "Cancer kills you from the inside, but I'm on the outside looking in, and Carol I promise your still the love of my life, the queen of my heart, the star in a plain ..."

"Fucking shut up with you bullshit!" Wailed Carol vacating the vehicle.

David took a breath and followed, he actually meant what he said, he really did love her, she really had always been the one, "Carol please listen" he begged.

Carol turned to him, her hands still clutching her bouquet "catch" she spat tossing it over.

Of course David completely missed "who was that to!" He grinned starting to believe he was getting somewhere.

"See" said Carol we are not meant to be, never were never will be!"

David shook his head and walked over to a near by garden wall, looking up at the graffiti sprayed boards covering the windows of the deserted house he saw the words.

'DEATH LIVES, WHEN HAPPY MEMORIES COME INTO PLAY AND THE PAIN STOPS'

He placed his hands over his eyes and started to turn around when ...

BANG

Everything goes into slow motion, he drops to the ground, the blood pouring from his head soaks his shirt, he reaches for something, someone to grab onto, but there's nothing, nobody to grab onto.

Pain surges through him, a short breathless groan leaves his tender lips, his fast draining eyes are fixed on the sky.

He sees Carol tower over him clutching a plank of wood "now you can never hurt me again" she whispers raising the plank of wood "goodbye David" she growls smashing the plank hard into his stomach, skull, legs, blood seeps from every wound.

He feels pain, but he can't move she's seemingly paralysed him, his head throbs, he's blinded by blood, guts and tears, he lays helplessly for a few moments till his eyesite begins to come back, his vision blurred, his head spinning, he watches a figure walk away, the figure of Carol.

Closing his eyes he hums to himself, managing a groan he tries to call her name, but only a shallow breath comes out...

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must have been something i said

I just died in your arms tonight

WHERE ARE YOU CAROL!

I keep looking for something I can't get

Broken hearts lie all around me

And I don't see an easy way to get out of this

YEAH CAROL I'M DYING HERE!

You diary, it sits by the bedside table

The curtains are closed, the cat's in the cradle

Who would've thought that a boy like me could come to this

GET OUT OF IT YOU MEAN? I CANT MOVE!

Ouch, I just died in your arms tonight

It must've been something i said

I just died in your arms tonight

I MUST HAVE SAID SOMETHING WRONG! OR YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BASHED ME OVER THE HEAD AND LEFT ME FOR DEAD!

Is there any just cause for feeling like this?

On the surface I'm a name on a list

I try to be discreet, but then blow it again

I've lost and found, it's my final mistake

Your loving by proxy, no give and all take

'Cause I've been thrilled to fantasy one too many times

TYPICAL WOMAN!

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must've been something i said

I just died in your arms tonight

I SHOULD HAVE WALKED AWAY!

It was a long hot night

You made it easy, you made it feel right

But now it's over, the moment has gone

I followed my hands not my head, I know I was wrong

MY COCK DID THE TALKING!

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must've been something i said

I just died in your arms tonight

NOW I CAN SEE HEAVEN...

Now I see you walking away

My life began with you

Now its ended with you today...

As these final words passed through Davids head he heard the screech of breaks, he flopped his head to one side to see Carol being flung through the air.

She landed beside him, he didn't need to utter a word, her eyes lay open, stoned, far away, glazed.

The driver of the stray screeching vehicle came to a hault, David heard the sound of foot steps approach.

"No, no, carol" he manages to utter and place his hand over her bleeding, open skull.

"I can't have you, so nobody can" came Nikki's ghostly voice, she stood before them, swinging her car keys "have a nice death" she whispers blowing David a kiss before walking away.

David sighed, his mobility was returning, but he didn't want to move, he didn't want to go and get help, he knew Carol was dead, and he now knew who tried to kill him and her right at the start.

He let's the tears fall and whispers the words...

'You were always that - SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER ME - in life and now in death, I feel you"

He held her hand and kissed her cheek, for what he knew would be the last time, once his eyes closed, they would never open again, so he didn't prolong the agony, he closed his heavy eyes pulling Carol close and allowed his breathing to shallow.. ... He took one last breath as the soft breeze from the heavens above came to take them away, to a land where nobody could ever spoil thier happiness...

That's the final guys! Hope you liked it! Please review or comment if you can.

Song lyrics which I've edited is by 'cutting crew' (many covers have been done) I just died in your arms tonight' (play the song yourself and imagine the scene)

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


End file.
